Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor
by Angiie-cHan
Summary: Amigos de infancia que se conosen en un orfanato. El destino los separa por ser adoptados, pero este mismo los reune de nuevo. "Te han besado?"
1. Prologo

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Prologo**

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa, los truenos y los rayos no faltaban en aquella tormenta, el viento soplaba como el lamento de una alma en pena y entre las calles solo se veia obscuridad inmenza, pero entre aquel terrorifico ecenario se hacia escuchar el llanto de un bebe, y las pisadas apuradas de una mujer encapuchada tratando de cubrir al pequeño infante; La mujer llego a un pequeño edificio, donde dos pequeñas lamparas adornaban el portico, esta dejo al bebe en la entrada del edificio y llamo al timbre, inmediatamente la mujer se echo a correr para no ser vista por algun loco que se atreviera a salir en aquella tormenta, pero se detubo y despues se escondio tras un muro y espero a que abrieran la puerta de quel edificio, enseguida las luces se encendieron y habrieron la puerta, una mujer rubia de cabellos largos salio e inmediatamente vio al pequeño bebe que se encontraba en el frio suelo del portico, la mujer lo tomo en brazos y miro a su alrededor, no vio a nadie cercas y despues entro de nuevo en el edificio llevandoce al pequeño infante con ella. La mujer encapuchada solto el llanto, lamentaba terriblemente dejar a su pequeño bebe ahi, pero no podia mantenerse a ella misma y mucho menos podria con un bebe, al final termino yendose entre aquella tormenta, desapareciendo entre la obscuridad de la noche.

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	2. Nuevo inquilino

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Nuevo inquilino**

* * *

Me encontraba en mi salon de clases, como de costumbre anotando cada indicacion del maestro pero fui interrumpida por un golpe en la cabeza, una pelota de papel. Me gire para ver quien habia sido y vi a una pelirroja de antiojos riendose de mi, decidi ignorar aquel acto y me volvi a mi cuaderno, pero inmediatamente recibi otro golpe por la misma persona, suspire tratando de tranquilizarme, pero el impacto de otro papel ocacciono mi enfurecimiento, me pare de mi haciento y me gire ha encararla.

-basta!!!- grite, lo cual fue una mala idea ya que inmediatamente escuche el regaño de mi maestro

-señorita Haruno! seria tan amable de guardar silencio en mi aula de clase, sino me vere oblicado a sacarla del salon- regaño mi maestro, inmediatamente me sente en mi haciento de nuevo y enseguida las burlas de todos mis compañeros se hicieron precentes, suspire recignada a mi desgracia y me dedique a seguir anotando, pero esta ves el timbre de salida me lo impidio. Tome mis cosas y sali de ahi.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre sere la rechazada, la burla de todos, no importaba que todos fueramos huerfanos, si huerfanos, yo estaba en una casa hogar donde recivian a niños que se quedaban sin padres por algun tipo de accidente, pero mi caso es especial, mis padres no murieron en un tragico accidente como los de los demas, no señor, yo tenia que ser la huerfana mas infeliz del mundo, la huerfana que no conocio a sus padres ya que estos la abandonaron en un frio portico, si mis padres desalmados me abandonaron en esta casa hogar, por eso era la burla de todos, porque todos sabian que mis padres me abandonaron, porque ellos jamas me quisieron...

Llege a lo que era mi habitacion, en el ultimo piso, deje mis libros sobre el pequeño escritorio y me quite los sapatos, me sente en la cama y me quede viendo a la nada, despues solamente me recoste en la cama mirando el blanquesco techo, rapidamente quede dormida.

_Me encontraba en la calle, enfrente se encontraba la casa hogar, una tormenta azotaba fuertemente la ciudad y todos se refugiaban en sus casa. Pero a lo lejos lgre vr a una señora con una capucha y escuche el lloriqueo de un bebe, trate de verle el rostro a la mujer pero era imposible ya que con la lluvia y la obscuridad era impsible de ver algo a la distancia que me encontraba, vi como la mujer entraba en el portico de la casa hogar donde yo vivia, y dejo al pequeño bebe ahi, toco la puerta y salio corriendo._

Desperte por el sonido de un carro viejo, me levante de la cama y me asome a la ventana, la vieja camioneta de servicios infantiles estaba estacionada en frente, un hombre bajo de ella y junto con el salio un niño, de cabellos obscuros, no logre distingirle el rostro pero ambos entraron al edificio donde me encontraba, _de seguro es otro desafortunado_ pense, cerre las cortinas y suspire, tendria que ir a darle la bienbenida al nuevo, el podresillo de seguro se sentiria de la patada por el accidente, sali de mi habitacion y baje las escaleras, cuando llege al primer piso me encontre con aquel niño, su tez blanquesca, no tanto que la mia, sus ojos negros y su cabello azabachado y rebelde, llebaba puesto una playera azul marino y un pantalon de mesclilla obscuro, sus tenis negros estaban algo gastados. El me miro desde donde estaba, yo solo lo mire y me hacerque a el.

-hola, me llamo Sakura, como te llamas tu?- dije tratando de ser amable, para hacerle sentir bien, pero no recibi nada amable de su parte

-hmp!- dejo salir de su boca, y se giro hacia otra parte,_ mal educado_, pense inmediatamente, agache la mirada y me tome las manos por detras de mi espalda tratando de pensar en algo para salir de ahi, ya que aquel chico seguro seria otro que me molestaria en clase por la forma que me "respondio", pero su voz interrumpio de mis pensamientos.- Sasuke- dijo secamente, levante mi mirada y lo vi mirando por la ventana, recargando sus brasos en el marco y en ellos recargaba su cabeza.

-disculpa?- pregunte al no entender, el chasquio la lengua y me giro a verme

-me llamo Sasuke- dijo el mirandome a los ojos, yo me sonrroje ya que nadie me habia visto a los ojos. El se sento en la banca cercas de la puerta de la directora, yo me sente junto a el.

-parece que te toco esta casa hogar, no es muy grande como las demas pero, es linda.- dije tratando de animarlo, mas el solo desvio la mirada. _de seguro esta triste_, pense- seguro que te divertiras mucho, Sasuke-kun- dije sin pensar en lo que decia, cuando me di cuenta de como lo habia llamado el me miraba sorprendido, yo me sonrroje de nuevo

-como puedes decir que me divertire? que no ves que mis padres acaban de morir?!- dijo poniendose de pie de golpe, yo agache la mirada avergonzada- me han separado de mi hermano mayor y ahora estoy aqui sin el ni mis padres, y tu vienes a decirme que me divertire? y tambien llegas llamandome de esa forma como si me conocieras de toda la vida! que te sucede?!- grito molesto, yo me avergonse, no pense que se enfureceria de esa forma

-l-lo si-sien-to, s-solo tra-trataba de ser a-amable- dije tratando de contener las lagrimas, como me dolia que me gritara la gente, no le escuche hablar y el no se movio de su lugar solo le miraba los pies, ya que me apenaba que me viera llorar, o que simplemente me viera, pero de repente el se sento a mi lado.

-oyes, no llores no fue mi intencion hacerte llorar, es solo que... es un poco dificil- dijo el, yo le mire y este volteo la cara hacia otra parte, pude jurar que estaba algo sonrrojado, me limpie las lagrimas y me puse de pie

-descuida, ya me he acostumbrado, si quieres algun dia platicar, o si necesitas algo, mi habitacion es la ultima del ultimo piso- dije para despues irme ha mi habitacion. Cerre la puerta y me eche en la cama

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	3. Conociéndonos

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Conociéndonos **

* * *

La niña de cabello rosa subio corriendo las escaleras, quise seguirla pero la puerta donde habia entrado el hombre "a cargo" de mi, salio junto con la mujer de grandes pechos.

-Sasuke te quedaras aqui, Tsunade te enseñara tu habitacion, portate bien niño- dijo el hombre para despues salir del viejo edificio, quede sola con la mujer

-Sasuke, ven te enseñare tu habitacion- dijo subiendo las escaleras, yo la segui, subimos hasta el hultimo piso, el septimo y caminamos por un largo pasillo donde solo habia puertas y mas puertas, llegamos al final del pasillo antes de la ultima puerta la mujer la habrio y me hiso un ademan a que entrara, y lo hise, la habitacion tenia una cama individual un pequeño escritorio una TV y una ventana, era todo.

-esta sera tu habitacion de ahora en adelante hasta que te adopten o hasta que tengas la mayoria de edad, asi que sientete como en tu casa, si necesitas algo no dudes en avisarle a mi asistente Shisune- dijo para despues salir, me sente en la mollida cama y me recoste, me quede viendo el techo blanquesco, como si fuera lo mas emocionante e interesante del mundo, pero despues recorde a aquella niña, Sakura, ella habia dicho que su habitacion quedaba al final del pasillo en el ultimo piso, este era el ultimo piso y la ultima habitacion estaba aldado de la mia, me pare de la cama y dude un poco, _deberia o no ir? _me pregunte, pero cuando me di cuanta ya estaba frente a la puerta de la habitacion de alado, suspire, yo y mis impulsos estupidos, llame a la pueta y se escucho como algo se caia, despues escuche un gruñido y a los pocos segundos abrieron la puerta.

-emm... hola- dije, la niña pelirrosa se quedo sorprendida al verme ahi, parado frente a su puerta pero despues saludo

-ho... hola, parece que si te quedaras aqui- dijo ella, yo simplemente asenti

-eso parece- respondi, ella bajo la mirada, parecia incomoda no creo que sea muy sociable por su modo de acturar

-etto... quieres pasar o...- dijo ella haciendose a un lado, pero yo nege con la cabeza

-no, gracias estoy bien, solo queria disculparme por lo que paso abajo- djie, no podia creer que me estubiera disculpando con algien, y menos con alguien que acababa de conocer

-descuida, ya te he dicho que estoy acostumbrada- dijo ella con un tono de tirstesa- supongo que debes estar triste por el accidente, digo es duro...- dijo ella, tratando se ser amable de nuevo, como podia ser amable con migo si me acababa de conocer?

-tsk!- le "respondi" ella solo se encongio de hombros- creo que mejor me voe a dormir, nos vemos- dije para despues entrar a mi habitacion, me eche en la cama y quede dormido.

Desperte con la luz del sol, mire el pequeño relog de la mesita de noche que se encontraba a lado de ahora mi cama, eran las 7 de la mañana, y era sabado, me lebante con pereza y me sorprendio ver mis maletas en la entrada de mi habitacion, de seguro alguien las habia dejado ahi, me dirigi hasta ellas y comense a desempacar, acomode todo en los cajones y en el armario, pero me interrumpio un sonido fuerte fuera de mi habitacion, era como si algo callera fuertemente, despues escuche unas burlescas rizas y un quejido, me diriji a la puerta y al abrirla me encontre con aquella niña de cabello rosado, Sakura se encontraba tirada en el suelo sangrando de la rodilla derecha y tres niñas se burlaban de ella, no se porque pero me enfurecio eso, me acerque rapidamente a Sakura y le ayude a que se levantara

-que les pasa trio de tontas! que no ven que puede ser grabe?! y ustedes burlandose de ella, que infantiles!- les grite, las tres callaron sus carcajadas y me miraron detalladamente, la de cabello rojo y anteojos me miro descaradamente, recorrio cada fraccion de mi rostro y de mi cuerpo- que me ves?- le dije friamente

-como puede alguien tan apuesto como tu ayudarla a esta rechasada?- dijo muy ofendida al ver que ayudaba a Sakura

-eso a ti no te importa- le respondi secamente, pase uno de los brazos de Sakura por mi cuello y la lleve a mi habitacion, cerre la puerta y la sente en la cama, empese a buscar algo para limpiar su herida y curarsela, cuando lo encontre me diriji hacia ella y me inque frente a ella y comense a limpiar la herida

-no tienes porque hacer esto- dijo ella mirando como le curaba

-hmp- deje salir no me interesaba ayudarle, pero por alguna razon lo hacia,cuando termine le coloque una bandita adeciba

-gracias- agradecio ella

-no se de que hablas- le respondi guardando las cosas en un cajon, ella se puso de pie

-te estoy dando las gracias por ayudarme, y por defenderme- me volvi a verla

-ya te dije, no se de que hablas, esas tres son unas tontas, no se porque dejas que te molesten- le dije esta se sonrrojo, yo suspire- vamos tenemos que ir a desayunar- le dije, ella simplemente sonrrio y no pude resistirme a mirarla sonrreir, se veia tan bien

-gracias de todos modos- dijo para despues salir de mi habitacion, y yo sali tras ella, ambos nos dirijimos hacia el comedor

Al entrar todas las miradas se sentraron en mi y en Sakura, no me importo en lo mas minimo pero al parecer a Sakura la intimidaron un poco, bueno tal ves un mucho ya que se quedo parada como una estatua, le tome la mano y la jale hasta donde estaban las charolas, tome una y Sakura tomo otra, empese a escojer lo que queria comer, tome un sandwish un jugo de naranja y una manzana, y Sakura solo tomo un sandwish, ambos nos sentamos en una meza un poco alejada de las demas y comenzamos a comer en silencio, pero el perfecto silencio fue interrumpido por las carcajadas sobreactuadas de las niñas de la meza siguiente, eran las mismas que se habian burlado de Sakura, yo solo me dedique a comer mi desayuno, pero me di cuenta de que Sakura apenas y comia

-porque no comes?- pregunte, ella me miro sorprendida y simplemente se econjio de hombros

-no tengo mucha hambre- dijo ella, yo suspire y escuche otra carcajada por parte de las otras

-acaso siempre se comportan asi?- le pregunte, ella asintio levemente -tsk! escandalosas- comente, despues pense que Sakura estaba un poco delgada para su edad, que tenia uno 10 años?- cuantos años tienes Sakura?- pregunte ella me miro

-em 10 años, en unos meses cumplire los 11 años- dijo ella, empese a calcular, una niña de su edad y de su altura deberia pesar por lo menos unos 50 kilos, pero al parecer pesaba menos, _de seguro no ha estado comiendo bien _pense- tu que edad tienes Sasuke-kun?- la mire, _porque se empeñaba en llamarme asi? _ empese a pensar en una jugada para hacer que comiera su desayuno, y se me ocurrio una brillante

-te lo dire cuando termines todo tu desayuno, si no lo terminas no te lo dire jamas- le dije, ella fruncio el ceño

-oyes eso no se vale!- se quejo yo me encoji de hombros

-ya lo he dicho- termine ella solo me miro con el ceño fruncido y despues le dio un mordisco a su sandwish, yo sonrrei levemente

Sakura termino su desayuno despues de un buen rato y de barias quejas, pero termino todo, dejamos las bandejas en su lugar y salimos del comedor y nos dirigimos al patio tracero y nos sentamos cercas de un arbol de cerezo.

-Sasuke-kun me diras que edad tienes?- pregunto ella jugando con una rama de arbol

-porque tanta insistencia?- pregunte ella se encojio de hombros

-talves sera que me comi todo mi desayuno porque me dijiste que me dirias si me lo terminaba todo- se quejo ella, yo suspire y me recoste en el cesped

-hmp!- "dije" ella gruño y se recargo en el arbol de cerezos aun con aquella pequeña rama la mire de reojo mientras se dedicaba a ver a los demas jugar, suspire- tengo 11 años, los cumpli hace tres meses- dije mientras cerraba los ojos

-hoo!... asi que eres meses mayor que yo- dijo ella, abri los ojos y la mire

-si- respondi, ella simplemente sonrrio, yo nege con la cabeza y suspire, volvi a recostarme y no se como pero me quede dormido

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	4. Mi primera pelea

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Mi primera pelea**

* * *

Vi como la respiracion de Sasuke era mas calmada, se habia quedado dormido, yo suspire, tentria que despertarlo y de seguro eso le enfadaria, olvide todo eso cuando vi a Karin frente mio

-bien que le has echo pelo de chicle? lo has matado? de seguro solo te trata bien porque no sabe que tus padres te despreciaron y te tiraron a la calle- dijo ella para despues burlarse con su par de amigas, yo me puse de pie

-porque no te vas a molestar a alguien mas Karin?- le dije ella me miro de arriba hacia abajo

-porque no hay nadie tan micerablemente estupida como tu chiclosa- dijo ella carcajeandose de nuevo, yo simplemente baje la mirada, ella tenia razon qien seria mas miserable que yo, una huerfana que odia todo mundo, de repente senti como me jaloneaban de la ropa y me tiraban al piso, ahi en un charco de lodo

-porque hisiste eso Karin!!- le grite, ella simplemente se burlo

-porque eres una tonta por eso tonta frentesota chiclosa- me insulto de nuevo, yo me enfureci y trate de tumbarla pero una de sus complises me jalo del cabello

-sueltame!!- grite pero ella me jalo mas, comense a llorar, odiaba mi vida, odiaba a mis padres por dejarme abandonada y me odiaba a mi misma por ser tan devil, pero deje de pensar eso al escuchar la voz de Sasuke

-si no la sueltas juro que no respondo- dijo seriamente Kaharu dudo en aserlo pero despues me solto

-dime querido y apuesto amigo, porque pierdes el tiempo con esta escoria? porque no vienes con nosotras?- pregunto Karin sin ninguna verguenza, Sasuke enfurecio, pude notarlo en sus ojos

-dime tu, porque deberia juntarme con personas como ustedes desalmadas y pateticas?- respondio Sasuke haciendo que Karin se molestara

-ash! de verdad es tonto esto, vamonos!- dijo Karin saliendo de ahi, Sasuke bufo y se acerco a mi, y me tendio la mano yo la tome y me ayudo a pararme

-porque dejas que te traten asi?- pregunto, mas yo no le respondi solo comense a caminar hacia el edificio para ir a mi habitacion pero una mano me lo impido ya que me tomo del hombro- Sakura dime- exigio el yo simplemente agache la mirada

-porque me lo meresco- dije y segui caminando, pero de nuevo me detubo

-como que te lo mereces Sakura!- grito haciendo que todo el mundo nos mirara, lo menos que queria era la atencion de todos

-Sasuke-kun basta, no quiero hablar de eso, solo quiero irme a cambiar y dormir, porfavor sueltame- le pedi el gruncio el ceño pero me solto y yo sigi caminando, subi las escaleras y escuche las pisadas de algien siguiendome, mire de reojo y vi a Sasuke detras de mi, segui con mi camino hasta llegar al septimo piso y despues me encerre en mi habitacion, escuche como Sasuke asotaba la puerta de la sulla y despues escuche barias cosas caerse al suelo, seguro se habia enojado pero en realidad no queria hablar de mi pasado.

Me di una ducha rapida y despues sali, me puse un pantalon de mesclilla y una blusa de manga larga roja con botones pequeños en frente, sepille mi cabello y despues me recoste en la cama, y mire el techo, tan blanco como siempre. Pero el golpeteo de la puerta se escucho, _porque demonios ahora tienen que venir?_ pense enojada, me levante y abri la puerta y me encontre con Sasuke, no espero ni a que le dijera un "hola" o un " pasa" el solo me empujo rapidamente pero sin hacerme daño y cerro la puerta con cerrojo, suspire.

-esta prohivido cerrar con cerrojo Sasuke- le dije, el no dijo nada, suspire de nuevo y me fui a tirar en la cama

-me diras ahora porque te mereces eso Sakura?- pregunto, su tono de voz se escuchaba molesto, de mal humor, no le mire solo cerre los ojos y no dije nada- Sakura!- llamo, pero simplemente me guire sobre la cama y le di la espalda- no piensas decirme nada?- pregunto

-no- respondi secamente, escuche un gruñido de molestia a mis espaldas, escuche unas pisadas fuertes y despues el asote de la puerta, me gire y no lo vi, pero escuche el asote de la puerta de su habitacion, suspire _es mejor asi_ pense, y lo era, asi el no tendria que pasar verguenzas y yo no tendria que sufrir por explicarle mi vida.

No se a cuando pero el tiempo se me fue sumamente rapido, cuando me di cuenta ya era hora de la cena, y yo no habia comido, suspire cansada tenia dolor de cabeza, me puse de pie y sali de mi habitacion, baje las tontas escaleras y fui al comedor, no habia mucha gente como en la mañana tome una bandeja y tome mi cena, un cereal y un jugo de naranja, me fui a sentar en la misma mesa que la de la mañana, y me puse en la misma silla. Comense a comer mi cena, pero me molestaba algo, senti como si algien me observara detalladamente, me gire a ver quien era y lo vi en la entrada, mirandome, yo suspire y segui comiendo, escuche como movian cubiertos y platos, despues unos pasos se dirigieron hacia donde estaba, y despues lo vi, se sento frente a mi y comenzo a comer su cena, lo mire directamente

-porque tienes que sentarte frente a mi?- pregunte el no contesto solo sigui comiendo- Sasuke?- le llame mas no me respondio- ho vamos no seas asi Sasuke-kun- me queje pero el me ignoro, suspire, aparte mi vandeja de mi hacia el frente, Saske vio eso y con una de sus manos la empujo de nuevo hacia mi- haa que bien no quieres hablarme pero tengo que comer a fuerza tulla?- pregunte, el solo se dedico a seguir comiendo, bufe enojada y tome de nuevo la cuchara y me meti una grande a la boca con cereal.

Termine de dar la ultima cucharada a mi cereal y cuando trage Sasuke inmediatamente se levanto y se fue, suspire, _esto no va a ser facil de resolver_ pense para mi misma, tome mi vandeja y la coloque en su lugar, subi las escaleras hasta mi habitacion, escuche musica en la habitacion de Sasuke, una dulce melodia, un piano, de seguro el tenia un teclaro. Entre a mi habitacion y me eche en la cama, me dedique a ver el techo y a escuchar la melodia que escuchaba Sasuke, no se como pero termine quedando dormida

Desperte a la mañana siguiente, mire el relog, era temprano me di una ducha y me puse un pantalon de mesclilla obscura y una blusa de manga larga blanca, sali de la habitacion y baje las escaleras, nisiquiera fui a desayunar simplemente sali al patio y me sente en los columpios, dure un buen rato ahi sentada yo sola, me la pase pensando si era bueno estar peleada con Sasuke, o decirle la verdad de mi tonta miseria, pero todo eso se borro cuando llego Karin y sus gatas.

-miren lo que trajo el viento, un chicle podrido- dijo burlandose yo suspire cansada

-que quieres Karin?- pregunte, no estaba de humor

-haaa desde cuando vas al grano Sakurita- dijo levantandome la varvilla con sus sucias manos, yo se la retire bruscamente

-no me toques!- le grite, ella abrio los ojos imprecionada por como le habia ablado

-mira tu estupidita a mi no me ablas asi!!- dijo tomandome del cabello pero esta ves no me deje estaba arta de todo esto le estire el cabello y me solto

-ya me canse Karin- le dije ella me miro con odio- ya no me trataras como una cualquiera, me tocas de nuevo y te juro que no respondo- le advrti mas ella no me creyo y me dio una cachetada

-solo intentalo- dijo y yo la mire

-solo mirame zanahoria andante- le debolvi la cachetada pero ella no se dejo, me estiro el pelo y me tiro, se coloco sobre mi y me cacheteo de nuevo, pero le di un golpe en el estomago y gire las cosas, ahora yo estaba sobre ella, esta seguia jaloneandome el cabello mientras yo le aruñaba. Las cosas estaban comenzando a salirse de control, ya que empesamos a tirarnos con los puños, los lentes de Karin ya estaban estrellados y yo tenia mi labio sangrando, ya no me iva a dejar por ella ahora me defenderia yo misma, pero justo cuando la iva a golpear senti como se sujetaban por la cintura y me alejaban de Karin, patalee para darle un golpe mas pero no alganse, comenze a forsejear con quien sea que me este sujetando pero escuche la inigualable voz de mi vecino

-Sakura calmate!- pidio Sasuke tratando de tranquilizarme, yo pare de forcegear, respire ondo y me calme

-sueltame, ya estoy tranquila Sasuke- le pedi este me solto, mire a Karin quien seguia forcegeando con un tipo que se llamaba Suitgetsu, iva en mi clase de biologia.

-sueltame!!! la mato!!!!- gritaba Karin, pero se tranquilizo cuando vio a Tsunade-sama

-bien las dos las quiero ver en mi oficina, ahora!!- ordeno y se fue a su oficina, yo suspire cansada, senti como algo liquido espeso resbalaba por mi lavio lo toque y vi un rojo carmezin, sangraba, me mire la blusa blanca que ahora estaba manchada de sangre, suspire.

-genial esto no se quitara- dije, Sasuke me tomo del brazo y me guio hasta el edificio

-te esta sangrando el labio como si fuera una llave de agua abierta y tu te preocupas por tu blusa?- dijo Sasuke parando en seco y mirando el daño en mi labio

-tu querias que me defendiera- respondi, el fruncio el ceño

-si pero no llegar a esos extreños, te meteras en graves problemas si lo vuelves hacer- advirtio, yo solo buefe molesta

-quien te entiende Sasuke?- pregunte el solo se encongio de hombros, le aparte las manos con las que trataba de detener la emorragia en mi labio

-sera mejor que valla con Tsunade-sama, sino me ira peor- le dije

-ire con tigo, no quiero que te golpen de nuevo, sera dificil curarte esa erida en el lavio- dijo en modo de burla, yo nege con la cabeza, me acompaño hasta la entrada de la oficina y despues yo entre.

-que pensaban??!!- grito Tsunade cuando entre- matarse?!! creanme que si las vuelvo ver peleando las saco de aqui, a ambas!- amensazo, yo asenti ovedientemente Karin solo giro la cabeza- retirense!!- grito enfurecida Tsunade yo sali inmediatamente y Karin tras de mi. En cuanto sali mire a Sasuke, en verdad estaba contenta, el era un buen amigo se preocupa por mi y me defiende, pero que pasa si se entera de mi pequeño secreto de mis padres?, _me odiara como los demas_ pense, me entristese inmediatamente al imaginarme mi vida sin Sasuke, no podia creer lo dundamental que se habia vuelto para mi el.

-Sakura?- llamo el al verme distraida y aun parada fuera de la oficina de Tsunade- que paso?- pregunto yo le mire y simplemente sonrrei

-nada, siempre dice lo mismo, "si vuelve a pasar se iran a otra institucion"- imite el regaño se la directora proboque que Sasuke diera una pequeña riza este solo nego con la cabeza

-vamos, eso no se curara solo- dijo para despues subir las escaleras hacia su habitacion

* * *

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	5. Nuestra promesa

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Nuestra promesa**

* * *

Ya habian pasado 5 años desde lo ocurrido con Karin, ella y su grupido te desalmadas no habian molestado mas a Sakura y si lo hacian ella misma se las regresaba el doble. Sakura y yo nos habiamos escho muy buenos amigos, siempre nos la pasabamos juntos. En cuanto a la razon por la cual Karin molestaba a Sakura, me entere de la verdad pero por otra fuente, asi que decidi no sacar el tema a flote ya que sabia que era dificil para Sakura. Durante estos años Sakura habia recivido muchas entrevistas de adopcion, pero hasta ahora ninguno habia sido lo suficientemente bueno, hoy Sakura tendria otra entrevista, era una pareja no tan joven pero se veian buenas personas, bueno por lo menos en la foto que me enseño Sakura. En cuanto a mi, bueno habia recibido entrevistas tambien pero no queria que me adoptaran, ya que mi hermano Itahci cumpliria su mayoria de edad en unos meses y me sacaria de aqui para despues hacerce cargo de la erencia de nuestros padres.

-hey Sasuke ya llegaron!!- grito Sakura desde la puerta de mi habitacion, me levante de la cama con flojera y sali de la habitacion

-vamos te a compaño a bajo- le dije empesando a caminar con las manos en los bolcillos, ella me sigio.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso la pareja de esposos estaba ahi, me miraron algo raro ya que acompañaba a Sakura, si se veia raro pero no me imprtaba.

-nos vemos luego- le dije a Sakura por debajo, ella asintio y se dirigio hacia donde estaba la pareja y Tsunade, yo me diriji a la sala de estar, me eche en el sofa y encendi la televicion, no encontre nada interesante en ella asi que solo la apage y me recoste en el sofa.

-hey teme!!!- interrumpio una chillona voz de un rubio

-dobe porque no te vas a molestar a algien mas?- le dije este solo bufo y se sento en el el pequeño sofa de a lado. Naruto habia llegado hace 2 años aqui, sus padres murieron en un accidente de avion, y el fue enviado a aqui, desde su llegada ambos nos llebamos bien, pero lo que no me gustaba de que el estubiera aqui es que habia tomado bastante confianza con Sakura, y ella con el.

-valla que genio...- dijo el, mas no le preste atencion- y como le fue a Sakura-chan en su entrevista?- pregunto

-no lo se, aun no sale- dije sentandome en el sofa y viendo directamente el televisor apagado

-oye, aun no se lo dices?- pregunto de nuvo yo frunci el ceño

-no se de que me hablas- le dije para despues ponerme de pie y asomarme por la gran ventana

-hoo... vamos Sasuke-teme, no tienes que negarlo con migo, se que estas mas que enamorado de Sakura-chan- dijo el poniendose a lado de mi

-hmp! no seas idiota, Sakura solo es mi amiga- dije sin dejar de mirar atraves de la ventana

-bueno solo te digo una cosa Sasuke- frunci el ceño al escuchar mi nombre sin ningun tipo de insulto- si llegas a hacerle daño a Sakura-chan, te mato- amenazo el rubio de ojos azules

-no pienso hacerle daño- dije con una pequeña sonrriza, era inlogico que yo le hiciera daño a Sakura

-eso tambien va con el tema de tu ida del orfanato- mi sonrriza desaparecio instantaneamente, tal ves si le podria hacer daño a Sakura- ella se pondra muy mal cuando se entere Sasuke, ella en verdad te quiere- dijo el rubio dandose media vuelta y saliendo de la habitacion. Me quede pensando hacerca de lo que me habia dicho Naruto, no creo que le haga mucho daño que me fuera, seguramente ella se iria primero que yo, ya que tiene muchas mas ofertas.

Me quede mirando el enorme arbol de cerezos que se encontraba en el patio tracero y me imagine la vez que Sakura y yo nos sentamos por primera vez en ese lugar, desde entonces era nuestro lugar preferido. Como habian cambiado las cosas desde entonces, Sakura era una niña timida y muy degada para su edad y aquella chica, Karin, la molestaba sin ninguna razon logica, pero ahora era todo diferente, Sakura era mas segura desde que peleeo con Karin la primera vez, desde enonces no se deja de nadie, pero algunas cosas no cambiaron tanto, ella aun batallaba para comer pero de eso me encargaba yo, siempre la dejaba en duda para que comiera y al final de decia la respuesta de su duda, me encantaba dejarla en duda y hacerla enojar.

-Sasuke-kun?- una voz a mis espaldas me saco de mis recuerdos, me gire a ver de quien se trataba y ahi estaba una rubia de ojos celestes con una coleta alta- que haces aqui solo?-

-queria estarlo- respondi, Ino era la mejor amiga de Sakura, claro despues de mi, habia entrado al orfanato unos dias despues de Naruto. Era una chica fastidiosa la verdad, como todas, siempre insinuadoseme, pero dejo de hacerlo hace unos meses, no se la razon pero agradesco que lo dejara de hacer.

-ho no quise molestarte Sasuke-kun- se disculpo ella- pero solo te queria decir que Sakura salio de su audicion, parese que no le fue muy bien- gire inmediatamente todo mi cuerpo para quedar frente a frente ante Ino

-donde esta?- pregunte

-donde mas? bajo el arbol- respondio, sali de la habitacion y baje las escaleras rapidamente me dirigi hacia el patio tracero y ahi la vi, recargada bajo el arbol de cerezos, me acerque a ella

-quieres hablar?- pregunte, ella me miro y sonrrio lebemente y asintio, yo me sente a su lado- que fue lo que paso?-

-nada interesante, lo de siempre- dijo ella con voz suabe, el unico tono de voz que siempre usaba con migo cuando estamos a solas

-si es lo de siempre no creo que estes asi- dije mirando a la nada, ella me miro directamente, yo cerre los ojos.- dime lo que paso- ella bufo molesta

-porque siempre tienes que hacer eso?- pregunto yo abri mis ojos y le mire

-no se a que te refieres-

-me refiero a que siempre me sacas toda la "sopa"- se quejo yo volvi a mi pocicion anterior y cerre los ojos- es injusto, sabes? yo nunca te saco las verdades- se quejo de nuevo yo rei internamente

-anda habla- la anime a que me contara, escuche un suspiro por parte de ella

-parece que estan interesados en mi- dijo sin mas, senti como mi corazon se paraba, abri mis ojos y la mire

-y?- la insite a que continuara

-les dije que no- comento como si fuera lo mas comun del mundo, yo me puse de pie y le mire enojado

-como que les has dicho que no Sakura?- le regañe, ella fruncio el ceño y bajo la mirada- sabes lo dificil que es que adopten a algien a nuestra edad y tu rechasas tus propuestas?!! en verdad no te mides Sakura!- fue lo ultimo que le dije y me fui de ahi.

Estaba molesto y mucho, como demonios se le ocurria desperdiciar esa oportunidad? acaso no sabe lo valiosa que es para ella? Me dirigi hacia los columpios donde habian varios niños jugando, los cules lo dejaron de hacer cuando me hacerque y se fueron corriendo como si huyeran del lobo, tan mal me veia?

-Sasuke-kun no te enojes con migo- escuche la voz de Sakura detras de mi- jamas podre aceptar sus condiciones, seria algo imposible para mi- dijo sentandose en el columpio de alado mio, gire a verla

-de que condiciones ablas?- pregunte aun algo molesto, ella bajo la mirada

-no quieren que te vea nunca mas, Sasuke- dijo con voz quebrada, abri mis ojos desmesuradamente querian que me alejara de ella?

-es todo?- pregunte, ella me miro a los ojos molesta

-te parece poco?!- grito, yo suspire y me agache hasta quedar a su altura

-no, pero creo que deberias hacerlo- ella abrio los ojos desmesuradamente ante lo dicho- escucha si es por mi que te quedas entonces olvidame, no quiero que te quedes aqui hasta tu mayoria de edad- dije muy seriamente, sus ojos comensaron a humedecerse

-yo jamas podria hacer eso Sasuke- dijo ella con una voz devil, yo sonrrei y le acaricie una mejilla, ella se sonrrojo

-yo tampoco podria olvidarte, Sakura- dije con sinseridad- pero si eso depende de tu adopcion, prefiero hacerlo- ella tomo mi mano que tenia en su mejilla y la retiro tomandola entre sus deicadas manos

-de verdad harias eso por mi, Sasuke?- pregunto ella mirandome a los ojos, yo asenti y para mi sorpresa ella fruncio el ceño- y que pasara con tigo?- pregunto, tonta

-tsk, se cuidarme- dije mirando hacia otra direccion

-eres un mentiroso, definitivamente no te dejare- declaro yo regrese mi mirada hacia ella

-no, lo haras, tienes que Sakura- le exiji- que pasara si yo soy el que es adoptado primero? sufriria mas dejandote aqui sola- ella bajo su mirada

-pero, yo no quiero dejar de verte- dijo en voz baja, yo suspire, esta situacion era demaciado para mi

-haslo, di el si, veras que encontrare la forma para estar juntos de nuevo- le asegure ella levanto la mirada ya con lagrimas en esta

-lo prometes?- pidio ella, yo sonrrei levemente y asenti, ella solo se lanzo a mis brazos y me abrazo, yo correspondi el abrazo.

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	6. Despedidas

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Despedidas**

* * *

-entoces aceptas las condiciones?- pregunto la mujer de cabello castaño claro

-si- dije secamente.

Me encontraba en la oficina de Tsunade, mis futuros padres se encontraban a lado mio. Era una pareja rica, la muejer castaña clara tenia 34 años, para su edad se veia muy joven, era alta, cabello largo y castaños liso, sus ojos cafes miel resaltaban con el delineador negro y su labios pintados con un labial rojo. El señor era de 37 años, rubio con ojos cafes claros, era un hombre apuesto alto muy alto y de tes blanca al igual que su mujer.

-bien, entonces solo falta firmar los papeles- dijo Tsunade

-si me premiten ire por mis cosas- dije levantandome del aciento y saliendo de la oficina, inmediatamente vi a Ino y a Naruto

-Sakura-chan que bueno que te han adoptado, es genial- dijo Naruto acercandose a mi, yo suspire sabia que queria

-anda haslo no me enojare- dije el sonrrio grandemente y me abrazo fuertemente, yo le correspondi el abrazo

-bueno, bueno es suficiente voy!- dijo Ino, me separe de Naruto y ensegida abrase a Ino- hooo frente de marquesina te extrañare- dijo ella "afectuosa"

-si claro Ino-cerda, yo tambien lo hare- dije separandome de ella- ire por mis cosas- dije dejandolos ahi y subiendo las escaleras

Llege al septimo piso, seria la ultima vez que pasaria por ahi para ir a mi habitacion, camine por el largo pasillo y me detube una habitacion antes de la mia, mire la puerta blanca. Sasuke no habia salido de ahi desde hace unos dos dias, su teclado emitia las suabes melodias que solia dar antes de que le dijiera a Sasuke que me iva. Suspire profundamente y segui mi camino, entre a mi habitacion, mi maleta estaba echa, solo faltaban unas fotografias y unas cuantas cosas, las puse en la maleta antigua y sali por ultima ves de aquella habitacion. Deje la maleta frente a lo que antes era mi habitacion, y camine hasta la puerta siguiente y toque despacio, no escuche ruido alguno, de seguro estaba dormido, intente abrir la puerta pero esta tenia cerrojo, suspire, cuantas veces le dije que estaba prohivido? en fin.

-Sasuke-kun...- susurre- Sasuke ya me voy, solo queria que supieras que...- pero no termine ya que la puerta se abrio rapidamente dejando ver a un somnoliento Sasuke- hola dormilon!- salude animadamente, el solo gruño

-ya te vas?- dijo en un tono triste, yo sonrrei tristemente

-si- respondi, ambos nos quedamos ahi unos segundo, sin decir nada

-porque no pasas un rato, no creo que se molesten si te despides de mi- dijo el haciendose a un lado, yo pase a su habitacion.

Era una habitacion no tan grande, algo como la mia, pintada de blanco, el cobertor de su cama era de un azul marino, no abia muchas fotografias ni muchas cosas, era una habitacion ordenada como era de costumbre. Me sente en su cama y el se sento alado mio, no dijimos nado, solo nos dedicamos a estar juntos los ultimos minutos, pero despues mi vista se enfoco en el teclado negro que tenia en un rincon.

-creo que el pobre teclado quedo olvidado- dije divertida, el solo sonrrio levemente, me puse de pie y me sente en el banco frente al teclado- porque no tocas una ultima piesa para mi, Sasuke?- le pedi, el solo me miro desde la cama, yo puse mi vista en las teclas de plastico y las acaricie suavemente, toque una nota aguda despues la siguiente y la siguiente, veia como mis dedos caminaban sobre las teclas bancas, pero una mano fria la detubo, levante mi mirada y me tope con la negra de Sasuke- pretendes que me valla sin escuchar por ultima vez el piano?- le pregunte, el fruncio levemente su ceño, solto mi mano e hizo un ademan para que me moviera, lo hice haciendole un lugar a el toco suabemnte las teclas del piano sin emitir ningun sonido de este, me acerque hacia su oido- haslo por mi Sasuke-kun- le pedi el no hizo ningun movimiento- porfavor- le roge, el cerro los ojos y suspiro. Comenzo a mover sus dedos sobre las teclas del en polvado teclado, era una piesa lenta, con un toque melancolico (_**love hurts - yiruma**_). Me separe de el para darle mas espacio, el siguio tocando, no habia escuchado esa cancion tal vez era nueva, segui escuchandola y sentia como cada tecla me decia un adios. Termino de tocar la cancion, y dejo caer sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, yo me quede mirando el teclado, ninguno de los dos se movia o decia nada, simplemente nos quedamos ahi, sentados sin hacer ningun movimiento.

-es nueva no?- pregunte rompiendo el silencio, el solo asintio evemente- es bonita- agrege el no hizo absolutamente nada, suspire de nuevo y me puse de pie, mire aquella habitacion impecabe con tristeza y despues mire la puerta- creo que ya debo irme- dije sin moverme de donde estaba, el tampoco se movio, me acerque a el por detras y le coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros y despues le di un beso en la mejilla- te estañare Sasuke- dije a su oido, despues me dispuse a salir de a habitacion, pero antes de hacerlo me gire de nuevo hacia el- recuerda tu promesa Sasuke-kun- dije con voz quebrada y sali de ahi.

Tome mi maleta y camine por el largo pasillo, pero el asoton de una puerta me detubo, mire hacia atras y vi a Sasuke parado mirandome

-Sakura...- susurro, por surte logre oirlo, yo sonrrei tristemente y no pude mas, solte mi maleta haciendola estrelarse contra el suelo y corri hacia Sasuke y lo abrace fuertemente, oculte mi rostro en su pecho y comence a llorar, el me abraso fuertemente y recargo su barbilla en mi cabeza. Lloraba como nunca, no queria alejarme de el, era la persona mas iportante para mi en mi miserable vida, el comenso a frotar mi espalta para calmar mi llanto lo cual funciono un poco- Sakura, es hora- dijo el en un susurro, yo me aferre mas a el

-no, no quiero dejarte, no porfavor- dije contra su pecho, el suspiro

-anda, sueltame tienes que irte- dijo el tomando mis brazos que lo rodeaban quitandolos, intente detener su accion pero el siempre era mas fuerte que yo- Sakura sueltame- dijo al forcegear con migo, deje de hacerlo y deje caer mis dos brazos a lado de mi cuerpo, el acaricion mis bazos ocacionando que una serie de corrientes electricas pasaran por mi columna vertebra- portate bien enana- dijo el intentando de sonar divertido, más sono triste- mas te vale que te comas todo lo que te pongan en el plato, sino quedaras echa un esqueleto- sonrei un poco recordando como el hacia para que yo me comiera todo lo que tenia en mi bandeja, escuche un suspiro despues senti como besaba mi frente con dulsura, despues se separo de mi- te extrañare Sakura- dijo antes de meterse a su habitacion de nuevo.

Me limpie las ultimas lagrimas que tenia en mi rostro, me di mediavueta y tome mi maleta, baje las escaleras y me encontre con las miradas de mis ahora padres, me despedi de Tsunade y de Ino y Naruto de nuevo, para despues salir del edificio y entrar en un auto BMW negro. Di la ultima mirada a lo que fue mi hogar por años, para despues irme lejos.

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	7. Volviendo a mi antigua vida

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Volviendo a mi antigua vida**

Hace 3 dias que no salia de mi habitacion, no hacia nada, no comia nada, simplemente me quedaba acostado en mi cama. Naruto habia venido varias veces para que salieramos a jugar futbol, pero para mi no tenia caso hacerlo mas, ya que solo o hacia porque Sakura me apollaba en cada uno de los juegos, pero ahora que ella se fue no tenia sentido.

-Sasuke- se escucho desde la puerta, retire la cobija de mi cabeza y vi a Tsunade

-que quiere?- dije sin respeto alguno ella se enfurecio

-mira mocoso estoy harta de todo esto, levantate olgazan!- grito tratando de quitarme la cobija

-porque demonios quiere mi cobija?! consigase la suya!!- le grite forsegeando mi cobija, ella la solto de repente ocacionando que yo me callera de la cama

-bien levantate y areglate, vinieron a visitarte- dijo antes de salir de mi habitacion, visitarme? quien sera pense en eso la imagen de sierta pelirosa vino a mi mente, me pare rapidamente y me cambie por unos jean obscuros y unos tennis negros y una playera azul marino, arregle un poco mi cabello que se encontraba un poco ablastado y baje las escaleras rapidamente, pero al llegar a la planta baja me encontre con algien totalmente diferente a Sakura.

-que haces tu aqui?- pregunte al pelinegro frente mio

-que? asi es como saludas a tu hermano?- dijo mi hermano mayor Itachi algo ofendido

-no, es solo que no esperaba que fueras tu- dije dandole un apreton de manos y abrazandolo

-bueno no importa, ve por tus cosas te vas con migo- dijo, yo solo asenti y subi de nuevo pero a la mitad del camino me encontre con Naruto

-asi que te vas teme- dijo en un tono meancolico yo asenti- bien, que bueno, estoy feliz por ti teme-

-dobe...- susurre, sabia que era el mejor amigo del rubio y el era el mio- vendre a visitarte- le asegure el me miro

-todos los dias- aseguro yo sonrei levemente

-todos los dias- repeti el sonrrio debilmente- es promesa, ademas tengo que hacer que gane el equipo de futbol- dije en modo divertido, el sonrrio ampliamente

-eres un baka- dijo antes de colgarse de mi cuello

-basta dobe, sueltame- dije fastidiado, el me solto

-anda ve a hacer tu estupida maleta teme!- dijo Naruto bajando las escaleras

Yo subi a mi habitacion y rapidamente hice una ordenada maleta, me diriji hacia el buero alado de mi cama donde se encontraba una fotografia, la tome entre mis manos y sonrei, una pelirrosa muy contenta se enocontraba en la fotografia y alado de ella un pelinegro serio pero se podia notar una muy leve sonrrisa, como demonios podre encontrar a Sakura para vernos de nuevo? como podre vivir sin ella? suspire cansado por mis pregutas sin respuestas, tome el retrato y lo meti en la maleta, cerre esta y la tome junto con mi teclado. Baje las escaleras y cuando llege al piso principal me encontre con una Ino demaciado triste.

-asi que tu tambien te vas- dijo en voz baja, yo solo me quede ahi mirandola, si era molesta al principio pero despues, creo que me agrado

-no te preocupes, vendre a verlos seguido- le dije, ella sonrrio levemente

-sabes que no sera lo mismo- dijo ella bajando la mirada- ya se fue Sakura y ahora te vas tu tambien, la verdad no se que hare sin ustedes- dijo con voz quebrada, yo deje mi maleta y el teclado y la abrase, era la unica persona que abrasaba que no fuera Sakura o Naruto, ella se sorprendio al principio pero despues correspondio el abrazo

-te aseguro que segire viniendo a verlos, ademas quien mejor tutor que yo para ayudarte a levantar tus notas en matematicas?- dije tratando de animarla, nos separamos y ella sonrrio

-si es asi bien- dijo sonrriente

-Sasuke- llamaron desde la puerta, era Itachi- ya nos vamos- yo solo asenti y tome mis cosas

-nos vemos Ino- me despedi y sali por la puerta

Itachi me ayudo con mis cosas, las subimos en la cajuela del antiguo carro _volvo_, subi en el aciento del copiloto e Itachi entro en el copiloto, ensendio el auto y nos fuimos de ahi. Era extraño salir de ahi con maletas y con tu hermano mayor, estube varios años ahi, era logico que extrañara a la gente que me rodeaba.

-Sasuke!- llamo Itachi desde las afuras del auto- que no piensas bajar?- pregunto caminando hacia nuestra antigua casa

No me habia dado cuenta de cuando habiamos llegado a casa, abri la puerta del carro y baje, camine hacia la casa color azul marino, era una casa grande. Cuando entre todo estaba como lo habiamos dejada hace mas de 5 años, pero me sorprendio lo limpia que seguia, mire a Itachi quien bajaba las escaleras.

-la limpie antes de que llegaras, estaba llena de polvo- aclaro mi duda, yo camine lentamente hacia la gran sala, me sente en el sofa mas cercano a mi. - mañana iremos a inscribirte en la secundaria, hay una sercas de aqui- yo solo asenti - ire a preparar algo de comer- dijo antes de meterse a la cocina, suspire cansado, cuantos años habia soñado con esta casa y ahora estaba de regreso.

Subi las escaleras lentamente, recordando cada momento que pase ahi. Llege al segundo piso y vi la habitacion de mis padres, impecable, era como si jamas nos hubieramos ido de ahi, pase la siguiente y estaba la de Itachi, habia cambiado algunas cosas, ahora tenia un televisor de pantalla plana, un DVD, y muchas consolas de videojuegos, seguia igual de viceoso con esas cosas; pase a la siguiente habiracion, la mia, aun tenia aquellos posters de caricaturas de niños, unos jugetes y otras cosas, entre en mi habitacion y cerre la puerta, vi mi maleta y el teclado alado de la cama y comense a desempacar.

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	8. Mi regreso

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Mi regreso**

* * *

Habian pasado ya 6 años desde la ultima vas que vi a Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo de mi tretica y miserable infancia, y mi amor secreto ultra platonico. Como habia prometido a mis padres, no volveria a tener ningun tipo de contacto con el, y como tenerlo si vivo en Estados Unidos? No he sabido absolutamente nada de el, o de Naruto o Ino, la verdad me hacian mucha falta.

-Sakura el desayuno esta listo!!!- grito natzumi, mi madre

-ya voy!- girte desde mi gran habitacion.

Mis ahora padres han sido los mejores, eran muy atentos con migo y yo los queria mucho, gracias a ellos ahora estudiaba en la mejor univercidad de todo Estados Unidos. Yo como modo de agradecimiento por todo, era la mejor estudiante de toda la univercidad, era la mejor medico de todo el pais, Natzumy y Raymon siempre me decian lo orgullosos que estaban de mi. En fin, mi vida habia dado un giro de 360º ya no era miserable, y tenia varios amigos, pero mi vida jamas estaria completa si no puedo estar con Sasuke.

-Sakura se enfria!!!- grito de nuevo Natzumi, yo sali de mi habitacion y baje las escaleras rapidamente.

-ya estoy aqui- dije entrando por la puerta de la cosina, me sente en una mesa modesta y comense mi desayuno

-cariño no preferirias comer en el comedor?- pregunto mi madre, yo negre mientras tragaba un pedaso de hot-cake

-no, mesiento mas agusto aqui, ese comedor es enorme- dije tomando otro pedaso de hot-cake

Termine mi desayuno y me prepare para ir a la univercidad, me despedi de mi madre y sali al garaje para despues encender mi auto, no era muy lujoso pero ami me gustaba, un _volvo _antiguo. Conduje hasta la univercidad, aparque verca de la entrada y baje junto con mis cosas.

-hey Sakura!- saludo una imperactiva pelinegra

-hola Hinata- salude, Hinata era mi mejor amiga desde que llege, estudiaba pediatria y era muy buena.

-el director quiere verte, no tengo idea de que tenga que decirte, pero nos vemos luego- dijo despidiendose rapidamente, yo me dirigi a la oficina del director, entre y ahi estaba el hobre

-Sakura pasa por favor- dijo haciendo un ademan para que tomara aciento, yo me sente en una de las sillas frente al escritorio

-para que me necesita- le pregunte

-o bueno solo queria pedirte un gran favor, se que eres japonesa y bueno eres la unica japonesa en la institucion- derivo yo me aburria

-y que tiene que ver eso?- pregunte

-bueno lo que pasa es que tengo un compañero en japon y nececita ayuda con una investigacion medica y me pidio que envira a dos de mis mejores estudiantes, asi que bueno te he elegido a ti y a Hinata Hyuga para eso- me quede con la boca abierta, Japon?

-que parte de Japon espesificamente?- le pregunte, _ho porfavor que sea Konoha que sea Konoha_ pense

-bueno es una ciudad llamada Konoha- dijo el batallando para pronunciar el nombre, _SIIII!!!!!!_ festeje internamente

-pues me encantaria enserio!!- exprese emocionada, _tal vez vere a Sasuke-Kun_

-bien entonces no hay mas que decir, puedes retirarte por hoy, mañana tu y la señorita Hyuga se iran en el primer vuelo a Japon- dijo antes de que me retirara

Subia a mi auto contenta de la vida, ahora podria estar con Sasuke, me conformaba con que fuera un solo dia, verlo de nuevo me aria muy feliz. Aparque el auto frente a la casa, sali de el feliz y entre en la casa

-Mama, Papa!!!- girte ellos salieron de la cosina

-que pasa Saku?- pregunto Raymon

-me voy a Japon- le dije, ellos padecieron

-que?- pregunto Natzumi- como es eso? quien te ha dado permiso de eso?- dijo molesta, yo no comprendi porque

-esque el director de la univercidad tiene un trabajo para mi en Japon, es de investigacion medica, me pagaran bien- dije animadamente a pesar de las molestas caaras que tenian

-no iras Sakura, recuerda el trato- dijo Raymon

-les he dicho que es trabajo, no se pongan en ese plan- les pedi

-y como no quieres que nos pongamos en ese plan! estas rompiendo el trato- de nuevo Raymon ablo

-no estoy rompiendo el trato, ustedes pidieron que no viera mas a Sasuke Uchiha, y aparte ya estoy grandecita como para decidir mi propio futuro- dije ya molesta

-eres mi hija y no voy a dejar que cometas el peor error de tu vida- dijo de nuevo Raymon

-pues yo creo que es una gran oportunidad para mi carrera y me ire quieran o no, mañana parto temprano asi que si me disculpan ire a empacar- dije subiendo las escaleras y enserrandome en mi habitacion, saque una maeta y empese a meter ropa y otras cosas para despues echarme a la cama y quedarme profundamente dormida

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	9. Planeando la cita

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Planeando la cita**

-hey teme! me estas escuchando?- grito Naruto frente a mi, yo lo aleje de mi rostro

-no- le dije secamente, el rubio enfurecio parandose de su asiento

-siempre haces lo mismo teme!!!- grito Naruto de nuevo ocacionando que la gente nos mirara

-quieres callarte- le dije molesto el se sento donde estaba

-pues hasme caso, teme- dijo mas tranquilo yo solo shaque la lengua - bien como te iva diciendo...- de nuevo comenze a divagar mientras que el hablaba

Ya son 6 años desde que no veo a Sakura, mi vida habia cambiado mucho desde que se habia marchado, me habia echo menos comunicativo, mas de lo que ya era, evitava todo tipo de relaciones publicas, aunque segun Naruto e Ino era muy popular en la univercidad, y claro como olvidar que me la he pasado cada segundo de mi miserable vida buscando algun tipo de contacto con Sakura, pero lo unico que sabia era que era una estudiante de medicina muy buena.

-y entonces le dije: porque demonios haces eso baka!...- Naruto seguia hablando de no se que asaña sulla

Mi hermano Itachi se hacia cargo de la empresa que le dejo mi padre y yo iva para ese rumbo tambien. Estaba estudiando administacion de empresas en la univercidad de Konoha, era bueno, que va era el mejor, solo queria terminar estos 3 semestres mas y encargarme de la espresa, y asi poder investigar mejor donde esta Sakura.

-teme de nuevo no me hisiste caso!- se quejo el rubio, yo bebi lo que restaba de mi cafe negro sin azucar.

-me tengo que ir- dije levantandome y tomando mi mochila

-que adonde vas? apenas estoy empesando!- se quejo d nuevo el rubio yo deje el dinero de lo de mi cafe

-tengo clase- le respondi y sali del cafe para despues entrar a mi auto, mi flamante _volvo_ plateado, habia desarrollado una obsecion por los _volvo_'s, a mi padre le gustaban.

Conduje hasta la univercidad, aparque el coche alado de un _porsche_ amarillo, me coloque los lentes de sol y camine hacia la entrada del edificio y como era de costumbre las mujeres me miraban y empesaban a decir cosas ridiculas y cursis. Entre en el salon y me sente en mi lugar de siempre, alado de la ventana, me quite los lentes de sol y saque mi cuaderno de apuntes. La clase paso tranquilamente, tome mis cosas y sali del aula, fui a mi casillero y comense a sacar y meter unas cosas dentro de el, antes de cerrar la puerta de este mire una foto, la de Sakura y yo, le mire aquellos ojos verdes jade, en eso mi celular comenzo a sonar, lo saque del bolcillo de mi pantalon de menclilla.

-Uchiha- conteste esperando a que hablaran del otro lado del audicular

_-Sasuke! donde demonios te has metido te he estado buscando durante dias!!!_- la voz de cierta rubia que conocia retumbo en mi oido, cerre el casillero y me dirigi hacia mi auto sin antes ponerme los anteojos.

-que es lo que quieres Ino?- pregunte secamente, ella gruño

-_argg!! baka! como que que es lo que quiero?! mañana sera la reunion del orfanatorio y llamaba para que confirmaras_- dijo aun molesta, siempre iva a las reuniones cada año, esperando ver asierta pelirrosa- _pero que pregunto, claro que iras, siempre lo haces_- yo pare en seco frente a la puerta de salida, ya habian pasado 6 años y ella jamas iva a ninguna de esas reuniones, porque perder mi tiempo en otro año en que ella no asistira?

-no Ino, esta vez no ire- dije dando por finalizada la conversacion, pero antes de colgar escuche un gran "QUEEE!!!" no le tome importancia, mire hacia el exterios por el cristal de la puerta, un dia soleado, gruñi y sali del edificio para despues entrar a mi auto e irme.

Aparque fuera de una gran casa, suspire resignado, hoy era viernes y tenia que ver a mi hermano. Sali del auto y abri la puerta principal de la casa.

-Itachi ya llege- dije en voz normal, escuche como gritaba desde la planta de arriba, subi las escaleras y entre en su estudio

-que hay Sasuke!- saludo mi hermano desde atras de un escritorio

-hmp- "respondi" el nego con la cabeza

-baya que comunicativo te has echo- comento, camine hacia quedar frente al escritorio y me sente en una silla frente a este

-que tienes nuevo?- pregunte

-no mucho, un nuevo reprecentante de la compañia de segurons vino, pero nada importante- comento el, yo me le quede mirando esperando otra noticia, vi como no continuo y me puse de pie dispuesto a irme- ho Sasuke!- me llamo yo le mire -tambien me informaron que uno de nuestros investigadores pidio la ayuda de una reconosida univercidad de Estados Unidos pidiendole dos de sus mejores estudiantes de medicina- al escuchar "medicina" mi corazon palpito, _tal vez sea Sakura una de esas dos_, pense

-sabes los nombres de las estudiantes?- pregunte tratando de no sonar ancioso por saber, pero creo que sono mas ancioso que nada

-pues no, pero se supone que son las dos mejores de la institucion- respondio

-Itachi, quiero una cita con el investigador y con las estudiantes, para mañana mismo- le ordene, el fruncio el ceño

-quien cres que soy? tu secretario?- pregunto molesto- has tu la cita, tengo cosas que hacer- dija antes de colocar su vista en unos papeles, pero despues los retiro y me miro- pero... que no mañana tienes reunion en el orfanato?- pregunto, yo suspire cansado

-hmp, si pero no ire- respondi antes de salir de la habitacion, saque mi celular de mi volcillo y marque el numero de Ino

-_mochi mochi_- contestaron

-Ino-

-_ho Sasuke! para que llamas a estas horas, tienes idea de que horas son?_- pregunto molesta con voz somnolienta

-no- le respondi ella gruño

-_baka! son las dos de la mañana!! a que llamas? no me digas que es para confirmar tu asistencia a la reunion?_- pregunto anciosa

-hmp, no ya te dije que no ire- respondi molesto- escucha quiero que localices a dos estudiantes provinientes de Estados Unidos, vienen a unirce a una investigacion, necesito los nombre y quiero una cita con las estudiantes y el investigador en jefe- le ordene, ella gruño

-_argg!! un porfavor me vendria bien_!- se quejo yo suspire

-hmp, porfavor- le pedi ella rio por debajo

-_esta bien, mañana temprano te marco para confirmarte_- respondio, yo agradeci mentalmente- _ahora dejame dormir!_- dijo antes de cortar la llamada.

Subi a mi auto y me dirigi hacia mi departamento.

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	10. Cita con los inversionistas

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Cita con los inversionistas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba documentando mis maletas cuando recibi una llamada, tome me celular y conteste.

-alo?-

-Sakura! el vuelo sale en 10 minutos y tu no estas aqui!!- grito mi imperactiva amiga Hinata

-descuida ya acabe de documentar mi equipaque voy para aya, si no llego trata de retrasar el vuelo- le dije antes de cortar la llamada y salir corriendo hacia la sala donde abordaba mi vuelo. Cuando llege a la sala Hinata se encontraba haciendo todo un espectaculo, se encontraba en el suelo simulando un desmallo, yo suspire, _como siempre tan dramatica_ pense, me hacerque hacia la bola de gente que se encontraba alrededor de mi amiga, le hise un ademan de que nos vallamos y ella se puso de pie como si nada y subimos a nuestro vuelo.

Llevaba ya 4 vueltas a todas las canciones de mi reproductor de musica, y he de decir que eran bastantes, Hinata se habia quedado dormida desde hace como unas 5 horas, ene so mic eluras comenso a vibrar, lo saque i vi que era un mensaje.

_Sakura_

_el invstigador de Japon me dijo que cuando llegaran irian a una reunion con uno de sus invercionistas_

_porfavor causenle una buena imprecion._

_at. fredrick_

Hoo!! genial, el director de su univercidad no pudo avisarle antesd e partir?!! por dios ella no iva como para dar una buena imprecion! llevaba un pans gris y una blusa negra con tennis blancos y su cabello recojido en una coleta alta!, eso no puede dar una buena imprecion!!! Mire a mi amiga quien iva un poco mejor que yo, llevaba unos jeans claros con una blusa blanca, con tenis negros y su cabello suelto, _dios mio estamos echas un desastre!!!!!_ pense aterrorizada. Comense a mover no muy suabemente a mi amiga dormilona, ella comenzo a despertar.

-Sakura, porfavor! tengo mucho sueño- rogo mi amiga por que la dejara dormir mas

-Hinata, acaban de mandarme un mensaje, tendremos una junta llegando con el invercionista del doctor!- le informe ella se volteo y se acurruco en su asiento- y es formal- dije en un tono de voz mas vajo, pero al parecer ella lo escucho ya que se sento de inmediato y me miro

-formal has dicho??!- grito ocacionando que todos nos miraran, yo solo asenti, ella inmediatamente de desabrocho el cinturon de seguridad vajo una pequeña maleta que estaba en un gabinete de arriba, me tomo la mano y me jalo hacia el final del pasillo del avion, abrio la purta del baño y me metio ahi despues ella entro y cerro la puerta con cerrojo.- muy bien Sakura quitate eso y ponte esto- dijo sacando un vestido negro straple con la parte de arriba en blanco con dobleses y corto a 6 dedos sobre la rodilla, la mire dudosa y ella solo me miro esperando, yo no volvi a dudar y me coloque el vestido.

Hinata comenso a convertir el pequeño baño en un salon de bellesa, comenso con mi cabello haciendo unas suabes ondas en el, despues con mi maquillage ocupando lo menos posible, despues saco unas zapatillas muy altas, tal vez de un tacon 11, me los dio y yo sufri interiormente, me coloque los sapatos negros. Hinata se habia puesto un vestido negro pegado de su cintura para riba y de abajo era una faldilla tipo globo, se maquillo y se arreglo el cabello simple, ella siempre se veia bien con todo, se coloco unos tacones no tan altos. Al final recojimos todo y salimos del baño, caminamos por los pasillos mientras todos se nos quedaban viendo, yo suspire, _genial! con lo que me gusta llamar la atencion_ pense sarcastica, me sente en mi lugar y coloque el cinturon de seguridad y espera a que el avion, porfin aterrisara en el aeropuerto de Japon.

Salimos del aeropuerto y nos esperaba una limousina negra, el chofer tomo nuestro equipaje y lo coloco en la cajuela, despues abrio la puerta y ambas entramos. Fue un largo recorrido, pero yo estaba encantada de volver a ver mi ciudad natal, como amaba Japon, empese a ver lugares conocidos que aun seguian ahi, como Ichirakus, de seguro seguia abierto por las ganancias que dejaba Naruto, _Naruto_ pense, como extrañaba a mis amigos, _llegando al hotel los llamare_ pense de nuevo pero todo pensamiento se esfumo cuando vi mi orfanato. Habia bastante gente, parecia una fiesta, examine con cuidado para ver si veia a mis antiguos amigos, pero no pude ya que el auto iva muy rapido, suspire desepcionada.

-que pasa Sakura?- pregunto mi amiga mientras estaba texteando por el celular

-ya te habia dicho que soy adoptada no?- pregunte ella asintio poniendo toda su atencion en mi- bueno hace unos segundos pasamos mi orfanato, parece que hay una fiesta-

-ho que bien!- festejo mi amiga- bueno iremos despues de la junta!- dijo para despues mirar por la ventana, el auto ya se habia detenido.- parece que llegamos- dijo mi amiga esperando a que abrieran la puerta, lo cual paso rapidamente

Bajamos y nos encontramos con un lindo restaurante Italiano, el chofer nos dejo con el encargado del restaurante quien no hiso pasar a una terraza en el segundo piso, esta estaba decorada con luces blancas y plantas a las orillas de la terraza, la mesa era cuadrada con una bajilla hermosa, todo era hermoso. El encargado nos dirigio a la mesa y nos ofrecio algo de tomar, yo tome una margarita y Hinata pidio una mimosa.

-enseguida se los traigo señoritas, su alfrition llegara enseguida- comento el encargado dejandonos solas en el lugar

-wooow! esto es hermoso!- dijo Hinata mirando todo detalle- me pregunto quien sera nuesto "alfitrion"- dijo haciendo comillas con las manos

-bueno pues quien sea creo que le interesa la investigacion- dije para despues hacerme otra pregunta- por sierto, quien es el profesor que nos nececita?- le pregunte a Hinata quien se encongio de hombros, pero una voz masculina capto nuesta atencion

-buenos noches- dirijimos nuestras miradas al hombre en la entrada quien se acercaba a nosotros, o mas bien era un muchacho de nuestra edad de cabellos negros y ojos iguales, tenia la tez blanca e iva vestido de traje, _se parece tanto a Sasuke pense_ - mi nombre es Sai Hakuname y soy el encargado de la investigacion- dijo sentandose a lado mio

-entonces he de suponer que usted es nuestro anfitrion?- pregunte educadamente, el nego con la cabeza

-ho no, nuestro alfitrion es uno de los encargados de una empresa invercionista- explico el

-ho pues entonces creo que segiremos esperando- comento Hinata dando un trago a su mimosa- entonces de que se trata esa investigacion? tiene que ver con niños no? digo, paea que ocupen una pediatra y una de las mejores doctoras del mundo, debe de ser importante- comento Hinata

-pues si lo es, intentamos encontrar una cura contra el cancer de pancreas, y pues nuesto objetivo es encontrar la cura para los niños asi no se enfermaran y no acortaran su vida- dijo con una sonrrisa algo falsa Sai

-no cree que es algo cruel que solo piensen en los niños y no en las personas adultas?- pregunte, el solo se encogio de hombros

-bueno solo nos enfocaos a los niños ya que el cancer hace efectos distintos en personas adultas- dijo el- es un metodo para acortar el campo de investigaci...- Hinata lo interrumpio

-si, si, eso lo savemos, aun asi es cruel- dijo Hinata

-bueno asi es la vida, cruel- dijo el yo rei ironicamente

-JA! dimelo a mi- dije, Hinata me miro con tristesa mientras que el doctor Sai me miro sorprendido

-una vida dificil he?- pregunto, yo asenti

-claro y como no si eres adoptada y sabes que tus verdaderos padres te abandonaron desde bebe, y tu padres adoptivos te prohiven ver a tu mejor amigo de porvida- dije el solo se encogio de brasos, pero despues nos distrajo otra voz masculina en la puerta

-disculpen mi demora, el trafico- se excuso aquella voz, yo gire para mirar de quien se trataba, _ho por dios!_

-Sasuke?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	11. El reencuentro

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**El reencuentro**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Iva tarde, _genial que clase de impresion dare al llegar tarde_ pense, el maldito trafico. Decidi tomar un atajo, pero pase por el orfanato donde se veia que se la pasaban en grande, _y si Sakura esta ahi?_ me pregunte a mi mismo, pero nege con la cabeza para sacarme la idea de llegar ahi, _tengo una cita_ me dije a mi mismo y conduje mas rapido. Porfin llege al restaurante Italiando donde ino habia echo recerbacion, le di las llabes al _balet _y entre en el restaurante ignorando al gerente, quien me daba una bienvenida, subi las escaleras hasta la terraza y abri la puerta, sin ver a mis invitados.

-disculpen mi demora, el trafico- me excuse y dirigi mi mirada hacia la mesa, donde habia 3 personas, pero lo que mas me sorprendio ver es a una pelirosa de ojos jade, _no puede ser_ pense

-Sasuke?- dio Sakura con ojos muy abiertos, _ho si puede ser_ me respondio una vocesilla dentro de mi cabeza

-S-Sakura?- dije hacercandome lentamente, ella se puso de pie, se veia hermosa con ese vestido, su cabello echo risos delicados, toda ella era hermosa

-Ho por dios!- grito corriendo hacia mi y abrazandome por el cuello, yo tarde en reaccionar pero despues la abrace fuertemente y le di vueltas en el aire ocasionando que riera, la coloque de nuevo sus pies en el suelo, ella se separo un poco de mi para despues mirarme -ho Sasuke, que guapo estas!- dijo para despues abrasarme de nuevo.

-si lo se en la univercidad me lo dicen todos los dias a todos momentos- dije con una sonrriza arrogante, ella rio, la separe un poco para verla mejor- de que te ries, si deseguro a ti te dicen lo mismo no?- pregunte, pero despues frunci el ceño al solo impaginarme que hombres les decian eso- no, claro que no, porque yo los mato- dije amenasante, ella rio de nuevo para abrasarme

-emm disculpen- hablo Sai, el estupido invercionista, me separe de Sakura lentamente, ella se giro a ver a los integrantes de la mesa, la chica de cabello obscuro y ojos griceasos miraba divertida mientras que Sai miraba algo molesto

-ho lo siento mucho, pero esque el es mi mejor amigo del orfanato- dijo Sakura aun con tono feliz, yo gruñi por lo que dijo a lo cual ella no tomo importancia- Hinata el es Sas...- la pelinegra que supongo es Hinata la interrupio

-ho se muy bien quien es, un gusto Sasuke Uchiha mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga- se presento le pelinegra animadamente

-hmp, un gusto- dije para despues giar a Sakura hasta dodne estaba sentada, le acerque la silla al momento de que ella se iva a sentar, claro como todo un caballero, despues yo me sente alado de ella y frente a Sai

-bueno Sasuke, para que nos citaste aqui?- pregunto Sai

-solo para conocer los avances de tu investigacion- le dije friamente

-pues no hay avanse, apenas acaban de llegar mis colegas- dijo tomando la mano de cada una de las mujeres, a lo cual yo gruñi al ver su mano tocando a la de Sakura

-pues has desperticiado el tiempo- le dije mientras le miraba de manera acesina- y mi dinero- le dije el gruño por debajo, pero despues senti la mano de Sakura sobre la mia

-Sasuke, calmate- dijo en voz baja, y lo hise al ver que ella soltaba la mano de Sai

-bueno como no hay nada que informas me voy, tengo una cita con otro de los invercionitas, compermiso- dijo antes de que se fuera, yo agradesi que el no estubiera mas

-asi que ustedes dos son mejores amigos de la infancia- pregunto la pelinegra, yo asenti - que bien, por sierto Sakura tenemos que ir a la reunion de tu orfanato, seria genial no desperdiciar todo lo que hise para ponerte asi- dijo muy animada, merecordaba mucho a Naruto

-ho me encantaria volver a ver a Tsunade y a Naruto e Ino!- dijo Sakura muy animada- Sasuke-kun puedes llevarnos!- dijo mirandome con ojos de cachorrito triste, yo mire hacia otra parte- porfavor...- rogo, _genial_

-solo un rato- dije poniendome de pie, ella tambien lo hizo al igual que su amiga y salimos del restaurante.

-o por dios!- grito Sakura al ver mi auto- no lo puedo creer! tienes un volvo!- dijo mientras corria hacia mi auto y lo abrazaba

-tsk! pense que era yo a quien extrañabas- le mencione, ella se separo de mi carro y puso los brasos como jarra

-pues claro que te extrañe pero... antes no tenias este auto!- dijo para continuar abrazando el auto, le tome del brazo y la meti al auto, su amiga ya estaba dento mensajeando en su celular- mouu Sasuke-kun te has vuelto mas amargado- dijo haciendo un puchero

-hmp!- "dije" mientras le colocaba el cinturon de seguridad, cerre la puerta y rodee el auto para despues entrar y arrancar el carro hacia nuestro antiguo hogar. Aparque cercas del orfanato, baje del auto y abri la puerta tracera y la de Sakura, pero obiamente le ayude a Sakura a salir del auto, ivamos a entrar pero Sakura regreso al auto.

-no te preocupes precioso- dijo dandole unas palmaditas a mi auto- no te avandonaremos- dija para despues besar el coche, yo volvi por Sakura y le tome del brazo

-vamos!- dije arrastrandola lejos de mi auto. Entramos los tres en el patio tracero y al instante todos se nos quedaron viendo, no supe si era porque jamas se imaginabas que Sakura llegaria o si era porque Sakura llegaba conmigo tomandome el brazo.

-frentona?- la voz de Ino aparecio entre la gente, vi como a Sakura se le iluminaban los ojos y soltaba mi brazo para ir corriendo hacia Ino y abrazarla- que haces aqui? ho te extrañe tanto- dijo Ino abrazandola, pero despues se escucho el grito de Sakura y yo me altere

-que te pasa Ino-cerda! porque me pelliscas!- dijo Sakura sbandose el brazo

-por no haberme llamado ni una sola ves!- grito ino, despues dirigio su mirada hacia mi y la mire con una mirada asecina, ella sabia muy bien lo que sentia por la pelirosa y sabia que le iria mal si volvia a hacerle daño, ella se alejo de Sakura un poco.

-Sakura-chan?- ela voz de un rubio saio entre la gente, y rapidamente vi como Naruto, quien tambien sabia lo que sentia hacia la pelirosa, la abrazaba fuertemente

-Naruto que bueno volver a verte- dijo Sakura, el rubio la dejo de abrazar despues me miro

-he teme porque demonios no me dijiste que Sakura-chan estaba en Japon?- dijo apuntandome con un dedo, yo le di un manaso para quitar su dedo

-no me apuntes dobe- le ordene- no te dije porque no es de tu incumbencia- le respondi la pregunta

-eres un...- pero Sakura lo interrumpio

-chicos, quiero presentarles a mi amiga, Hinata Hyuga- dijo tomandole de la mano a Hinata para que se acercara

-es un placer Hinata-chan, soy Naruto Uzumaki!- dijo Naruto abrazando a la chica la cual creo que se sorprendio y se sonrrojo

-Naruto dejala la vas a axfisiar- dijo Ino, para que despues Naruto se separara d ela chica- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka, un gusto- dijo Ino dandole la mano

-un gusto conocerlos- menciono la chica pelinegra, pude percibir cierto sonrrojo en parte de mi amigo rubio, pero todo eso se borro cuando cai al suelo sindo aplastado por algien mas

-Sasuke-kun! que bueno que has venido ya pensaba que no vendrias!- mira ala persona quien se encontraba sobre mi, la pelirroja que molestaba siemrpe a Sakura

-Karin-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	12. Peleas

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Peleas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_QUE DEMONIOS SE CREE ESA?_ pense internamente, mientras miraba a Sasuke siendo derrumbado por la pelirroja que mas odiaba

-Karin- dije con coraje y odio- que demonios cres que haces?- le grite, la chica me miro y se levanto

-ho pero miren quien decidió aparecer, la pelo de chicle- dijo con aires de superioridad pero yo no me asuste, no mas

-cállate, cerillo con patas- le dije mientras ayudaba a Sasuke a levantarse

-como demonios te atreves a hablarme asi fresita!- dijo empujándome, si no hubiera sido que Sasuke me tomo de la cintura antes, me hubiera caido con estos tacones

-Karin, basta!- grito Sasuke deteniendo la futura pelea, queria arrancarle todo el cabello de cerillo que tenia, pero sentia como la presion que hacia Sasuke sobre mi cintura me lo impedia

-pero Sasuke-kun ella empezó!- reclamo Karin, mas Sasuke la miro con enojo- ash!- se quejo antes de irse, yo deje salir todo el aire que habia acaparado por el enojo, Sasuke me miro preocupado

-estas bien?- pregunto, yo asenti- ire por algo para beber, algo en esepecial?- me pregunto

-margarita- dije inmediatamente, el sonrrio y me beso la frente, en ese momento senti que me derretia, despues se fue por la bebidas. Me gire y vi solamente a Hinata e Ino

-donde esta Naruto?- pregunte antes de verlo correr tras Sasuke- hoo...- dije, Ino me tomo del brazo y me dirigio hacia una mesa un poco alejada de las demas, Hinata venia tras nosotras. Nos sentamos en la mesa he Ino giro su silla complteamente hacia mi

-frentuda comienza a hablar, como fue que se encontraron a Sasuke?- pregunto, mas no me dejo contestar- el tenia una cita con un cientifico o algo asi- dijo yo me sorprendi

-como sabes eso?- pregunte

-practicamente soy su asistente personal, el muy tonto no confia en nadie que lleve su agenda personal- dijo encogiendose de hombros- ahora dime como fue que se encontraron?- pregunto de nuevo

-nosotras somos las estudiantes provenientes de Estados Unidos- le dije, ella brio los ojos desmesuradamente

-que? ustedes son las cerebritos de aya?- dijo Hinata y yo asentimos- woow- dejo salir, antes de que hiciera otra pregunta Sasuke llego con las bebidas algo molesto

-toma- dijo dandome la margarita, Naruto le dio una mimosa a Hinata. Sasuke se sento a mi lado poniendome un poco nerviosa- de que hablaban?- pregunto tomando se su wisky

-de como nos habiamos encontrado- le respondi el sonrrio levemente, despues escuche mi celular, lo saque de mi bolsa y vi que era un mensage de Hinata, lo abri y lo leei

_Te dejaremos a solas con tu galan_

_despues nos dices como te fue_

_Hina _

Yo cerre el celular al ver como Sasuke trataba de ver de que se trataba, vi como Ino se ponia de pie

-Naruto porque no le enseñamos el lugar a Hinata, de seguro le encantara el lugar donde te ivas a llorar- dijo Ino, Hinata dio una risilla trabiesa mientras Naruto se ponia rojo

-que tonterias dices Ino! yo jamas lloraria, pero aun asi me encantaria mostrarte el lugar Hinata- dijo Naruto ofreciendole su mano, ella la tomo y me giño el ojo, suspire

-yo me ire a buscar a Tenten- dijo Ino dejandonos solos a Sasuke y a mi. Ninguno de los dos menciono nada por un largo rato, solo veiamos a la gente pasar y mirarnos extraño, me comensaba a sentir incomoda pero eso acabo cuando Sasuke rompio el silencio

-te dije que allaria la forma de volver a vernos- dijo recordandome la ultima promesa que me habia echo, yo sonrei y no pude evitar abrazarlo

-gracias por cumplir tu promesa, aunque aya sino pura casualidad- dije mientras me separaba de el

-quien te a dicho...- le interumpi

-Ino, mientras ivan tu y Naruto por las bebidas- le expique, el bufo- por cierto, porque venias enojado cuando llegaste con las bebidas? paso algo?- pregunte, el se puso tenso pero despues suspiro y su tencion se fue

-el dobe y sus estupidas preguntas tontas- dijo simplemente, sabia que no le sacaria nada de informacion- y como fue que tus padres dejaron que vinieras a Japon?- pregunto, yo baje la mirada tristemente- si no qieres hablar de eso no tienes porque hacer...- interrumpi

-no, ellos la verdad jamas me dieron algun tipo de permiso o apoyo a que viniera- dije mirandole- pero estoy feliz de haberlos desobedecido- dije el solo sonrrio levemente, su tipica sonrrisa arrogante- desde cuando Ino es tu asistente personal?- pregunte, el rodo los ojos

-baya te dijo- el tomo un sorbo de su wiski- siempre se lo dice a toda persona que me conese a fondo- dijo para despues suspirara- la verdad es que desde que sali de aqui, ella siempre se encargo de hacerme una agenda, ella y su tonta idea de controlar mi vida- dijo con un tono divertido, yo sonrei

-asi es Ino, siempre tan controladora- dije para despues tomarme lo que faltaba de mi bebida- y que hay de Karin?- pregunte con un tono serio, el fruncio el ceño

-a que te refieres?- pregunto

-pues no por nada algien se le abienta asi a una persona sin que tengan algun tipo de relaci...- fui interrumpida por su aterciopelada voz

-ella es una molestia, incluso mas grande que tu, ella no tiene nada que ver con migo- dijo aclarando mis dudas

-jamas pense que habria otra molesta mas que yo- le dije, el sonrrio

-pues las hay, no creas que eres mi unica molestia- dijo aun con su sonrrisa, pero para mi no fue muy divertido, baje mi mirada de nuevo y el se dio cuenta, se acerco a mi oido, tanto que senti su calida respiracion- pero tu eres la mas importante para mi- dijo suabemente, yo me estremesi, el se alejo de mi y le mire, tenia una gran sonrriza arrogante en su rostro, se burlaba de mi

-eres un idiota sabes- dije fingiendo enojo

-Sakura no seas infantil, no fue para tanto- dijo tratando de encontentar mi falso enojo, pero no seria tan facil- Sakura- llamo de nuevo mas yo no mire- Sakura-chan- me llamo con algo de rogo en su voz, le hacia parecer a Naruto

-con que imites a Naruto no me encontentaras- dije girandome hacia el lado contrario a donde el estaba, escuche un suspiro

-si no te encontentas no te dire quien me saco del orfanato- dijo el, yo trate de resistir contra la enorme y gigantesca curiocidad, pero no pude, me gire y le abrase

-esta bien, te perdono Sasuke-kun- dije y me separe de el- ahora dime, quien te saco del orfanato?- pregunte, el sonrrio y nego con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

-jamas cambiaras- susurro, yo frunci el ceño, el me miro- esta bien, mi hermano Itachi me saco, unos dias despues de que te fueras- dijo el muy confiado, yo me aleje un poco mas de el

-t-tu lo sabias? sabias que el iria por ti?- le pregunte, el asintio levemente, yo senti como mi pecho se oprimia, mis ojos comensaron a humedeserse- entonses por eso querias que me adoptaran, no lo querias por mi bien!- me exalte, me puse de pie el solo me miraba algo preocupado- eres un mentiroso Uchiha!- le girte, y sali de ahi

Escuche como la silla se caia y unas pisadas tras de mi me segian rapidamente, atravese la pista de baile intentando dejarlo atras, despues entre en la casa, la cual era mas hogareña, era como si algien la ubiese comprado para una familia solamente, no me importo, subi las escaleras rapidamente hasta el septimo piso, me asombro que no me callera por los tacones y la velocidad en la que iva, y sobretodo por mi torpesa, camine por el largo pasillo y entre en la ultima habitacion, pero no me encontre con un dormitorio, no ya no lo era mas, ahora era una estupida bodega, llena de cajas y cosas inserbibles, mire cada cosa con cuidado nada se parecia a mi habitacion de antes, mire una cama enpolvada y me sente en el y comense a llorar. Escuche como la puerta se abria, no mire quien era, pero pude sentir el aroma de Sasuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	13. Accidente

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Accidente **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Persegui a Sakura entre la gente, vi como entraba a la casa y se detubia para mirar las cosas, deseguro pensaba que ya no era igual, y asi era, esa casa ya no era un orfanato, ella corrio hacia las escaleras y las subio, yo la segi no de muy cercas, me sorprendio vastante que no se callera, nunca habia sido muy agil que digamos, la segui hasta lo que habia sido su habitacion, entre en ella y la vi llorando. Senti como mi corazon se oprimia al verla llorar, ahi sentada en el viejo colchon.

-vete...- me dijo entre sollosos, yo ni hise caso y me aserque a ella- que te vallas- dijo tra ves con voz quebrada, mas no obedeci

-Sakura escuha yo...- me interrumpio

-no Sasuke!- me girto ahora de pie- no quiero escuchar mas tus mentiras!- dijo tratando de salir de la habitacion pero yo le tome del brazo y le gire

-jamas te he dicho alguna mentira Sakura!- le dije mientras le tomaba de ambos brazos

-entonces porque jamas me dijiste que tu hermano te vendria a sacar del orfanato, he? - me exigio, ella aun lloraba, odiaba verla llorar

-porque no queria hacerte daño- le dije en vos mas baja

-y piensas que ahora no me haces daño?- pregunto, yo sabia que si lo hacia pero no respondi, ella se safo de mi agarre y salio de la habitacion yo la segi de nuevo, ella comenzo a bajar las escaleras a gran velocidad

-Sakura, deja de bajar tan rapido vas a caerte!- le girte ella no me hiso caso alguno y siguio bajando a gran velocidad, baje lo mas rapido que pude y la ogre alcanzar ya en el segundo piso.- Sakura!- le grite a sus espaldas, ella se detubo y giro hacia mi, pero no midio su fuerza y resbalo, yo le tome del bazo y la jale, ella callo al piso lejos del peligro de las escaleras, pero yo no tube la misma suerte, cai por las escaleras hasta el primer piso.

-Sasuke!- escuche el grito de Sakura y el sonido que hacian sus tacones al bajar las escaleras, despues senti sus suabes y delicadas manos sobre mi - dios mio Sasuke!- dijo acariciando mi rostro, yo no le podia ver, tenia los ojos cerrados, qieria abrirlos pero me pesaban.

-ho dios! Sakura que paso?- esa era la voz de Ino cercas, escuche de nuevo los tacones se hacercaban a mi

-me iva a caer por las escaleras y el me jalo y el fue el que callo- su voz se escuchaba quebrada, de seguro estaba llorando

-llamare a una ambuancia- dijo Ino

Comense a sentir las suabes manos de Sakura que me quitaban el saco con delicadesa, y tambien comensaba a desabotonar la camisa azul marino que llebaba, senti las suabes y tibias manos de la pelirosa tocar mi pecho, recargo su oido sobre este y senti un pequeño dolor, pero no fue tan grande como para que me quejara, estaba mas concentrado en sentir la piel se Sakura contra la mia, sus manos surcaron alado de mi torso tocando cada una de las costillas huvo un momento donde senti un gran dolor agudo, ahi si me queje que no logre decifrar lo que dijo Sakura, bajo por mi estomago precionando ciertos lugares, despues senti sus manos en mis piernas, deslisando cuidadosamente su tacto sobre mi pantalon. Deje de sentir tacto alguno en mi cuerpo, quise abrir mis ojos pero no pude de nuevo, senti como un trapo humedo era pasado por mi rostro en zonas donde me ardia, supuse que tendria alcohol.

-Sasuke? Sasuke me escuchas?- la voz de Sakura se escuchaba preocupada, trate de nuevo de habrir y ahora si lo hice, mire el rostro de Sakura contraido, estaba muy preocupada

-S-Saku-ra- trate de decir lo mas fluido posible, ella coloco un dedo sobre mis labios

-shh! no hables- me dijo, yo solo la mire con ternura- la ambulancia viene en camino ya vas a estar bien- informo quitando su dedo de mis labios

-que es lo que-e teng-go- pregunte, su rostro se contrajo

-te rompi unas tres costillas y algunos dos dedos de las manos, los demas son raspones y moretones- dijo avergonzada- lamento todo esto, no queria que te pasara esto- dijo con voz cortada, yo movi mi mano y la meti en mi volcillo y saque las llaves del _volvo_

-te perdono si te quedas con el coche hasta que me recupere- dije sonrriendo, ella sonrrio tambien

-parece que no soy la unica que se preocupa por el auto- dijo tomando las llaves, mire a todas partes y solo vi a Sakura y a Ino, quien hablaba por telefono.

-donde esta el dobe?- pregunte, ella desvio la mirada

-parece que se llevo de marabilla con Hinata, se fueron a Ichirakus- respondio ella, yo rei un poco, lo cual me causo dolor- no te rias tonto, no ves que trato de hacer lo que puedo para que no te lastimes mas- regaño ella

-bien doc- le dije en broma, ella nego con la cabeza.

Por fin llego la ambulancia, me colocaron con cuidado en una camilla, siempre con la estrictas instrucciones de Sakura, me metieron a la ambulancia e Ino subio junto con migo, ubiese querido que Sakura fuera en lugar de Ino, pero estaba seguro que si Ino cuidaba de mi auto, quedaria destrosado.

-te veo en el hospital- dijo Sakura tomando mi mano- en verdad lamento esto Sasuke-kun- se disculpo de nuevo ella

-no te disculpes, yo soy el que debo disculparme- dije apretando su mano- despues de todo yo tube la culpa-

-no seas tonto- regaño- bueno despues ablamos de esto, llevare tu auto a un lugar seguro y despues ire a ver como siges- dijo para despues darme un beso en el cachete

-te veo luego- dije antes de que ella saliera de la ambulancia

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	14. hospital

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Hospital**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sali de la ambulancia y cerraron las puertas para despues salir directo al hopital, suspire cansada, tenia en las manos varias manchas de sangre de Sasuke y eso me hiso estremecer, en fin, camine por la asera y vi el coche de Sasuke, tome las llaves de aquel flamante y precioso_ volvo_ y subi en el, encendi aquel maravilloso coche haciendo que rugiera el motor, sali del aparcamiento y me dirigi hacia el hospital. Aparqe cercas de la entrada, sali del coche y literalente corri hacia la entrada, en la sala de esperas vi a Ino me dirigi hacia ella

-Ino- la llame, ella me giro y se puso de pie- y Sasuke?- pregunte

-le estan arreglando las costillas- informo, yo me senti mal, era mi culpa que Sasuke estubiera en el hospital, me sente en un aciento y cubri mi rostro con mis manos

-esto es mi culpa-

-bueno, en cierto modo no es tu culpa, si Sasuke no te hubiera salvado tu serias la que estaria en el quirofano- dijo pero yo me senti peor

-no ayudas Ino- le informe, ella se encogio de hombros y se sento a mi lado

Esperamos un par de horas, Ino se habia quedado dormida en el asiento, yo estaba apunto de acompañarla en su sueño profundo pero despues mi celular comenso a sonar

-alo?- conteste

-_Sakura? donde estas?-_ la voz inconfundible de mi amiga Hinata se escuchaba del otro lado del audicular-_ estoy en el hotel, porque aun no has llegado? acaso tienes una noche de locura con tu mejor amigo?_- pregunto sin verguenza alguna, yo me puse colorada

-claro que no Hinata!- regañe a la pelinegra- estoy en el hospital- le informe

-_que? que paso?_- preugnto

-Sasuke tuvo un axidente en el orfanato, bueno mas bien hise que callera dos pisos rodando por las escaleras- aclare, escuche como ella tomaba aire por lo sorprendida que estaba

-_ho por dios! y que tiene? no tine alguna lecion grave?_- pregunto mi amiga preocupada

-bueno, le rompi unas tres costillas y algunos dedos de su mano, lo demas son golpes y raspones- le informe la situacion- creo que me exedi- agrage

_-pero como fue que paso? lo has empujado tu?_- pregunto

-no, el practicamente cambio de lugar con migo, el me salvo de sufrir el axidente- le informe quise explicarle mas, pero vi que una dorctora salia del quirofano donde supuestamente se encontraba Sasuke- Hina tengo que cortar, te explico despues, no creo llegar, me quedare con Sasuke- le informe cortando la llamada. Me puse de pie y me dirigi hacia la doctora- disculpe usted es la doctora de Sasuke Uchiha?- pregunte

-ha, si- dijo ella poniendome mas atencion- usted es su familiar?- pregunto, _demonios, no le hemos informado a su hermano!_ pense

-bueno, soy su amiga- informe

-ho, bueno creo que es suficiente- comento la doctora- el se encuentra bien, sus costillas las hemos reparado pero aun necesita reposo- informo

-bien, esto... podria verlo?- pregunte

-bueno, ahora esta dormido, la anestecia aun surge efecto pero se le pasara en unos cuantos minutos, pero si puede pasar- dijo la doctora amable yo asenti

-gracias- dije para despues entrar a la habitacion donde Sasuke se encontraba

Abri la puesta lentamente y me encontre con una habitacion no tan grande, sus paredes eran de un blanco muy limpio, tenia un pequeño sofa y una mesa de centro, tambien tenia una televicion, claro sin faltar los aparatos de hospital, al fondo se encontraba la cama ortopedica y sobre esta se encontraba un pelinegro profundamente dormido, la luz de la luna, que atrabesaba la gran ventana, daba de lleno sobre el. Me aserque hacia el y le tome de la mano.

-Sasuke-kun...- susurre, este no se movio ni un milimetro, lo unico que se movia era su pecho subiendo y bajando al compas de su respiracion, acaricie su negro cabello, _te vuelvo a ver y hago que vallas al hospital_ pense lamentable

-Saku- escuche la vos de Sasuke y le mire- que haces aqui? deberias estar dormida- regaño el

-y dejarte aqui? no- le respondi el chasqueo la lengua- aparte, no te gustan los hospitales- le dije recordando una ves que me dijo que los odiaba

-hmp, lo recordaste- dijo con una pequeña sonrrisa en su rostro, que solamente me la mostraba a mi- de todos modos deberias dormir- dijo el apretando mi mano, la cual segia posada en la del pelinegro

-dormire en el sofa, no te preocupes- le dije, el fruncio el ceño

-estas loca? no dormiras en ese sofa- regaño de nuevo- vamos te hare un espacio- dijo moviedose a la orilla y frunciendo el ceño, de seguro le dolia

-no te muevas! acaso quieres pasar mas tiempo aqui?- le pregunte el me fulmino con la mirada

-no- respondio a mi pregunta- pero tampoco dejare que duermas en un viejo sofa de hospital, solo porque no quieres dejarme- dijo para despues moverce a la orilla de la cama y hacerme un lugar- ya me movi, no agas que mi esfuerso halla sido en vano- dijo el mirandome divertido, yo suspire

-hoo... eres imposible Uchiha- dije quitandome los enormes tacones y colocandome a un lado sullo- ten cuidado con el cateter- dije al ver que pasaba un brazo por debajo de mi para mayor comodidad, yo recarge mi cabeza sobre su hombro ya que si la recargaba en su pecho seguro que le doleria y no diria nada, Sasuke paso la sabana blanca sobre mi y asi quedamos

Estube en la misma posicion desde hace unas 2 horas, no podia dormir, ocultaba mi rostro en el hueco del cuello del Uchiha, respirando su imnotisante fragancia, supuse que el estaba dormido ya que no habia hablado durante las 2 horas. Me quite la sabanda de ensima lentamente para no despertarlo, y trate de ponerme de pie para dejarle la cama y yo irme a dormir al sofa, pero una mano sostuvo mi hombro.

-a donde crees que vas, pelirosa?- escuche la voz de Sasuke tras de mi, nisiquiera se escuchaba somnoliento

-no estabas dormido?- pregunte volviendome hacia el

-no- respondio secamente, yo suspire

-debes descansar, y con migo ensima tuyo no lo aras- le dije tratando de ponerme de pie pero el de nuevo tomo mi brazo

-tu no vas a ninguna parte- dijo el jalandome- vamos quedate con migo- pidio el

-Sasuke tienes que descansar, no podras hacerlo si me quedo con tigo- le dije, el fruncio el ceño

-prometo dormirme si tu durmes con migo- prometio el, _eso suena raro_ pense- sabes que no me gustan los hospitales y menos por las noches- dijo el

-bien, pero solo si duermes- dije colocandome a su lado de nuevo, el paso un brazo de neuvo por debajo de mi, cuidando el cateter, me abrazo y cubrio de nuevo con las sabanas- ahora duermete- le ordene, el sonrio un poco

-bien doctora Haruno- dijo en modo burlesco, yo rei un poco y despues le bese la mejilla. A los pocos minutos me quede dormida

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	15. La sutileza de Sakura

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**La sutileza de Sakura**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Senti como la respiracion de Sakura era mas profunda, gire mi rostro para mirarle, y ahi estaba ella, profundamente dormida sobre mi hombro, algunos cabellos estaban sobre su rostro y los quite con mi mano acomodandolos, pase mi mano por su mejilla y la acaricie, su nivea piel era perfecta y se veia totalmente hermosa dormida y con la luz de la luna sobre ella.

-vaya apenas llega a la ciudad y ya duerme con tigo- la voz de cierta rubia sono desde la puerta

-quieres guardarte tus comentarios- le dije molesto, ella lo imgnoro lo que dije y se aserco hacia donde estaba

-cuando se lo diras Sasuke?- pregunto cruzandose de brazos

-no se de que me hablas- le rspondi

-siempre sales con lo mismo Uchiha- reclamo, era cierto, siempre le sacaba la vuelta al tema- dicelo, no pierdes nada- sugirio ella

-claro que pierdo algo-

-tu orgullo?- pregunto ella- te importa mas tu estupido orgullo de hombre, que el amor de Sakura?- pregunto de nuevo, yo no respondi- valla idiota que eres, sabes que Naruto no te perdonara de nuevo que no se lo digas?- yo gruñi

-ya lo se, pero es muy ariesgado decircelo- dije mirando a Sakura, ella tan hermosa dormida sobre mi hombro- y si ella no me quiere?- pregunte, lo quie hiso que un gran dolor se probocara en mi pecho, y no era por las eridas

-ya veremos que hacer si eso pasa, pero tienes que decircelo- dijo Ino- te dejo, es tarde y nececitas dormir- dijo para despues irse

Me quede pensando haserca de lo que me dijo Ino, pero no tarde mucho en quedar dormido.

Desperte porque empese a sentir como un dolor en mi pecho comensaba, abri los ojos y vi una cabellera rosada de inmediato, _ahora entiendo de donde sale el dolor_ pense, Sakura se encontraba casi sobre mi, tenia su cabesa sobre mi pecho y me abrasaba, una de sus piernas estaba enredada con la mia ocacionando que subestido se subiera un poco, yo me sonroje un poco, mire a lado mio donde habia una mesa de noche y habia un relog, 10:15 am era lo que marcaba. Me quede contemplando a la pelirosa un rato, pero despues comenso a despertar por el sol que daba de lleno a su rostro, tal parece que se percato de nuestra pocicion.

-Sasuke!- girto poniendose de pie, yo di un quejido de dolor cuando lo hiso- dios! lo siento enserio!- dijo disculpandose y bajando de la cama

-Sakura, casi me rompes otra costilla- le dije quejandome de mi dolor- a este paso estoy muerto para mañana- dije bromeando ella inflo sus mejillas

-muy chistoso- dijo ella comensando a ponerse los enormes zapatos que tenia

-no estoy bromeando- dije divertido, ella simplemente ignoro mi comentario y se sento en el sofa- ese sofa es incomodo- dije ella me miro con ojos entrecerrados

-vuelve a dormir- me ordeno yo me voltee y mire el banquesco techo pero despues escuche el celular de Sakura, ella contesto

-alo?-contesto ella- si aun sigo aqui- dijo mientras se ponia de pie y caminaba hacia la ventana- no puedo ir, tengo que estar aqui- dijo mirandome, yo le mire y despues ella nego con la cabeza lentamente- dile que no puedo y que me disculpe- dijo dando instrucciones- si, nos vemos- dijo como despedida para despues colgar el celular

-quien era?- pregunte inmediatamente

-Hinata- respondio volviendo al sofa

-que queria?- preugnte de nuevo ella me miro desde el sofa

-nada, solo me informaba de que tenia que ir hoy al laboratorio, pero no quiero ir ahora- explico iva a decirle que fuera pero antes de que mi boca articulra algun tipo de sonido, un rubio entro en la habitacion.

-TEMEEEE!- grito el rubio corriendo hacia mi con toda la intencion de echarseme en cima mio, pero la pelirosa lo detuvo

-Naruto mas te vale que no le hagas nada malo- le advirtio Sakura, el rubio le miro extrañado

-porque deberia de hacerle algo malo?- pregunto ofendido

-te conosco y eres capas de echartele en cima de el- aseguro confiada ella, el rubio fruncio el ceño

-esta bien, no le hare nada que le dañe porque la doctora me rompera una costilla a mi tambien- dijo el caminando hacia mi e ignorando a Sakura, la cual estaba echando humo por los oidos de lo enojada que estaba.

-hee teme cuando sales de aqui?- pregunto poniendose a mi lado, yo en ves de contestarle, le di un golpe en el estomago, el rubio callo al suelo tomandose el estomago y tratando de recuperar el aliento

-idiota- le dije crusandome de brazos y viendo la pared, como si fuera la cosa mas importante en el mundo

-Sasuke, porque lo has golpeado- se escucho una voz, que para mi era muy familiar, desde la puerta

-porque se lo ha ganado- conteste friamente

-I-Itach-chi t-tu her-mano es-sta d-demen-t-e- trato de decir Naruto aun en el suelo, mi hermano mayor se acerco a el y le lebanto

-si, lo se- dijo el ayudando al rubio a colocarse en el asiento, despues vio a Sakura- tu debes ser Sakura Haruno, soy el hermano mayor de este demente- dijo haciendo un ademan con la cabeza refiriendose a mi- soy Itachi Uchiha- dijo tendiendole una mano a ella

-es un gusto- dijo estrechando la mano de mi hermano, yo enfade- parece que Sasuke te a hablado de mi- comento, Itachi rio

-no sabes cuanto-

-basta Itachi- dije antes de que dijiera mas de lo que no debe

-si, si lo se- dijo girandose hacia mi- y dime hermanito como van esas costillas- dijo palmeando mi torso, yo casi muero del dolor cuando lo hiso, pero simplemente gruñi, ya que Sakura le habia detenido antes de que me hisiera mas daño- esta bien, eso es un no tan bien- dijo riendose un poco, yo le mire enfurecido

-idiota! acaso quieres matarme!- le grite tratando de ponerme de pie y darle un golpe en el rostro para quitarle esa estupida sonrriza, pero me dio un dolor agudo en el torso, las costillas, Sakura coloco una mano sobre mi pecho obligandome a permanecer recostado

-tal vez el no quiera, pero si tu te pones de pie tu solo lo lograras- regaño Sakura

-hmp- "dije" y voltee el rostro hacia la gran ventana

-y tu- la voz de Sakura resono de nuevo en la habitacion, yo mire a quien regañaba ahora, y ho gran sorpresa me di viendo a mi hermano siendo golpeado por Sakura- vuelves a hacerlo y te dejo peor que a tu hermano- amenazo la pelirosa mirando a mi hermano quien estaba en el suelo por el golpe de Sakura- quedo claro para ambos?- dijo refiriendose a Naruto y a mi hermano, ellos asintieron levemente, la pelirosa sonrrio y se giro hacia mi- y si tu te levantas por un segundo, quedas peor de lo que estas- dijo amenazadora, yo trage gruezo, desde cuando Sakura podia derribar a un hombre con un simple golpe, al parecer la pelirosa leyo mi rostro- estube en defenza propia durante 3 años seguidos- respondio ella a mis dudas, despues paso sobre itachi y tomo las llavas de mi auto- vendre mas tarde a verte, y ustedes dos se quedan aqui cuidandolo, me dare cuenta si salen de aqui recuerden soy doctora y tengo muchas influencias en todos los hospitales- dijo para despues hacer un ademan de despedida hacia mi- nos vemos, Sasuke-kun- dijo para despues salir de la habitacion, mire a mi hermano quien se frotaba la mejilla enrojesida por el golpe y despues a Naruto quien se encontraba aun con la mano en su estomago y recargado pesadamente en el sofa

-valla chica esa- dijo mi hermano mientras se ponia de pie aun con una mano en su mejilla

-esa chica tiene nombre, imbecil, y es Sakura- le correji- sabes que te hara si te oye llamandole "esa"?- le pregunte, el solo puso cara de horror

-retiro lo dicho- dijo sentandose a lado de Naruto quien ya habia recuperado el aliento

-jamas habia visto a Sakura-chan asi de agresiva con nadie- dijo el rubio, yo sonrei

-es porque no la conociste cuando era mas timida- dije recordando las veces que era atacada por Karin y sus dos perras falderas

-Sakura-chan era mas timida? y como dejo de serlo?- pregunto, yo sonrrei recordando cuando le dio su merecido a Karin

-digamos que no fui una muy buena influencia para Sakura en la infancia- dije aun con una sonrrisa en mi rostro

-hee... Itachi, acaso es el fin del mundo?- pregunto el rubio a mi hermano con un tono espantado

-no, porque la pregunta?- preugnto mi hermano

-esque Sasuke-teme esta sonrriendo como idiota- dijo, yo borre mi sonrrisa de inmediato y le mire amenzante

-acaso quieres que le diga a Sakura que has salido de la habitacion?- preugnte, el se alarmo

-que? pero nisiquiera he dejado la habitacion teme!- dijo alarmado

-pues le dire eso si no dejas de decir estupideces idiota- le amenaze el trago gruezo

-de acuerdo- dijo el, yo gire mi vista havia la ventana, _Sakura..._ era todo en lo que podia pensar

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	16. Tortura y Mensages

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Tortura**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Apage el coche y sali de el, camine hacia el hotel donde segun Hinata nos hospedariamos, mientras caminaba al enorme edificio, marque el numero de Hina

-_Sakura!-_ grito Hinata del otro lado del audicular

-si hina, soy yo- le respondi- quieres decirme cual demonios es la habitacion y en donde esta?- le pregunte un poco fastidiada, habia dormido muy poco, pero eso no quita lo agusto que dormi, _Sasuke-kun..._

-_No subas!-_ grito tan fuerte que tube que alejar el celular de mi oido- _yo bajare e iremos a almorzar!_- dijo ella, escuche varias cosas caerse

-Hina! no, aun estoy vestida con el vestido, y estoy echa un desastre- le dije, pero ella ya habia cortado la llamada.

Entre en el edificio y me diriji hacia la recepcion, ahi habia una señorita muy bonita para decir verdad, ella me miro raro, de seguro porque estaba echa un desastre como le habia dicho a mi amiga, aun asi le hable

-disculpe le habitacion a nombre de Sakura Haruno?- preugnte, ella dudo en responder mi pregunte

-la 563- respondio ella

-me puede dar la llave de la habitacion- le pedi mas ella se nego

-no puedo darsela mas que a la señorita, disculpe- dijo ella desconfiada, yo saque de mi cartera una identificacion

-yo soy Sakura Haruno- le dije, ella al parecer se sorprendio

-ho, señorita Haruno enseguida le doy su llave- dijo sacando una tarjeta- aqui tiene- dijo entregandome la tarjeta

-gracias- dije para despues irme al elevador, pero cuando este se abrio una pelinegra salio de este y me jalo del brazo hasta salir del edificio- Hina ve como estoy no ire a ninguna parte asi- le dije mientras era arrastrada literalmente hacia el auto de Sasuke

-tengo tu cambio, no te preocupes- dijo soltandome el brazo y tomando mi bolso, sacando de ella las llaves del coche de Sasuke- sube- me ordeno, no tube mas que subir del lado del copiloto, ya que ella habia subido en el del conductor, encendio el auto y salio del aparcamiento

-a donde vamos?- pregunte quitandome los enormes zapatos

-a casa de tu amiga Ino, le acabo de marcar antes de bajar, me ayudara a ponerte linda- dijo sonrriendome, yo suspire

-esto es un complot- dije recargando mi cabeza en el asiento y cerrando los ojos

-no te quejes, haremos que te sientas como una princesa- dijo ella animada, mas yo sufri

No se cuanto tiempo dure ahi sin moverme o decir nada, la verdad estaba tan agotada que me estaba quedando dormida, senti cuando el auto se detubo y escuche la puerta cerrarse, no quise abrir los ojos, estaba tan agotada que nisiquiera eso podia hacer, escuche unas voces conocidas, Hinata e Ino, pero habia otra voz, una varonil la cual no logre identificar. Mi puerta se abrio y senti unas manos moviendome, arbi un poco los ojos, y vi a un castaño de ojos negro, y su cabello atado en una coleta.

-Hola Sakura, quisiera decir que es un gusto verte, pero en esta condicion te estaria mintiendo- dijo el chico mientras que me tomaba en brazos y me sacaba del auto, para despues dirijirnos a una casa

-Shikamaru Nara- susurre, lo recordaba, el y sus problematicas cosas de bago habia estado tambien en el orfanato

-si chica problema, parece que me recuerdas- dijo el pasando por el portal de la casa

-como no recordarte, batalle con Sasuke-kun cuando se conocieron, tu bages se le pego un poco- le reclame, el me dejo sobre un sofa

-no es mi culpa- respondio

-si lo es- reclame de nuevo pero despues le sonrei- me da gusto verte- le dije, el no hiso nada despues vi a una rubia

-Sakura, eres un desastre- dijo de golpe, yo me ofendi

-te daria un golpe cerda, pero estoy tan cansada que no me puedo mover, asi que no molestes- le pedi ella rio

-no te preocupes, descansaras con lo que tenemos planeado Hinata y yo para ti- me dijo mas yo sufri por lo dicho, ya lo veia, ellas dos torturandome con cosas de bellesa

-me compadesco de ti Sakura- dijo Nara mientras se colocaba un saco- mejor me voy y las dejo- dijo antes de desaparecer

-comensemos con esto- dijo Hinata tronandose los dedos, yo sufri internamente

La tortura comenso quitandome el vestido y poniendome una bata blanca, despues me labaron el cabello y comenzaron a hacerme manicure, mientras que la otra daba pequeños masajes en mi cabeza, no se como puede pero me relaje lo bastante como para solo disfrutar los suabes masajes en mi cabeza, de repente senti como masageaban mis pues y me aplicaban una mascara facial; comenzaron con el pedicure y otra me arreglaba el cabello. Asi duraron varias horas, hasta que tube que pararme a vestirme, me hisieron usar un vestido de verano estraple color rosa coral, con unas flores pequeñas en blanco, tambien me colocaron un sueter en blanco y unos zapatos bajos rojos; Despues me maquillaron levemente, con un poco re rimel y rubor, tambien colocaron un glos rosado; Al final me colocaron una diadema rosada con una flor en esta, me mire en el espejo de cuerpo completo y debo de admitir que me via muy bien.

-woww- exprese, vi como mis amigas sonreian

-y en verdad fue una tortura?- pregunto Ino

-la verdad no del todo- dije mirandome de nuevo

-ahora estas lista para ver a tu galan de nuevo- dijo Hinata poniendo sus manos en mis hombros

-mi galan?- pregunte, ella sonrrio

-ho vamos Sakura, sabemos muy bien que sientes por Sasuke, bueno Hinata me lo conto- dijo Ino sonrriendo, yo enrrojesi

-se lo has dicho?- dije alterada, Hinata solo sonrrio

-si- dijo inocentemente

-p-pero Hinata!- le grite, que pasaba si Ino se lo decia a Sasuke?

-tranquila Saku, no le dire nada a Sasuke- dijo Ino respondiendo a mi pregunta

-mas te vale cerda- la amenase

-tranquila no dire nada- dijo ella levantando la mano en forma de promesa- ahora espera a que nos arreglemos nosotras e iremos con tigo frentona- dijo la rubia mientras me sacaba de la habitacion donde me habian metido.

Espere una media hora, y cuando salieron ambas estaban bellas. Ino tenia una blusa azul marino con unos short blancos a medio muslo, y unas sansalias moradas las cuales combinaban con sus asesorios y su bolsa. Hina tenia una blusa blanca con un estampado de letras en ingles en nagras y rojas, tenia un pantalon de mesclilla griseaso obscuro, y unos zapatos de tacon no muy altos rojos al igual que su bolso.

-hey! ninguna usa vestido como yo?- pregunte ellas negaron

-tu eres la estrella de hoy Sakura- dijo Hinata dandome un bolso rojo e Ino me colocaba un collar rojo- ahora vamos que de seguro Sasuke estara aburrido en ese hospital- dijo hinata dandome las llaves del auto de Sasuke

Salimos de la casa de Ino y yo subi al auto con Hinata, mientras que Ino subia al suyo y conduje hasta el hospital, aparque cercas del edificio y entre en este junto con Hinata e Ino y nos dirigimos hacia la habitacion de Sasuke.

**Mensages**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba arto de estar en esa estupida cama, con el par de inutiles que lo unico que hacian era molestar, queria salir de ahi lo mas pronto que fuera, el blanco me estaba volviendo loco, pero todo aquel blanco se quedo en segundo plano al ver en la puerta a una pelirosa con un vestido rosado, no pude evitar que mi boca quedara abierta, se veia hermosa, se veia tan... tan Sakura.

-Sakura-chan! te ves hermosa!- grito el rubio abrazandola

-gracias Naruto- dijo ella un poco sonrrojada, lo cual me molesto

-he Sakura-chan ya puedo salir de la habitacion, tengo mucha hambre!- protesto el rubio escandaloso, la pelirosa rio

-si Naruto ya puedes ir- dijo ella

-genial!- el rubio salio corriendo de la habitacion, mi hermano le siguio en silencio

-Sasuke-kun- llamo Sakura asercandose a mi

-hnn- le mire, de sercas se veia mas hermosa

-te traje tu favorito- dijo levantando una volsa de plastico- sushi!- dijo ella animadamente, yo sonrei

-hmp-

-neee, Sasuke-kun quieres dejar tus tonto monosilavos, sabes qe los odio- se quejo ella como cuando era pequeña

-porque crees que los digo?- pregunte, ella bufo molesta, yo sonrei

-tonto- dijo algo molesta, dejo la volsa de comida en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba alado de la cama- como van tus costillas?- pregunto

-supongo que bien- dije yo, ella suspiro y toco mi torso comenzando a recorres los vendajes, avia lugares que me dolian y otros que ya no

-bueno creo que saldras rapido de aqui- dijo ella retirando sus manos sobre mi

-y asi poder salir con tigo- dije sin pensar, _demonios_ pense, le mire y me sorprendi al verla sonrojada, se veia adorable

-primero recuperate y despues hablamos si?- dijo ella aun sonrojada

-hmp- "dije" ella nego con su cabeza lentamente divertida, despues tomo la volsa de comida y fue hacia una mesa, coloco todo en su lugar y despues dejo la volsa por un lado, y aserco la mesa hacia mi

-probecho- dijo dulcemente, yo sonrei, solo con ella sonreia

-quieres?- pregunte, ella dudo un poco, si queria- ven- le dije asiendome a un lado para darle un lugar, ella se sento a lado mio y comenzamos a comer ambos.

Los dias pasaron rapidos, Sakura y yo nos habiamos unido mas que nunca, aun asi ella se sonrojaba cuando le miraba directamente a los ojos o cuando simplemente le sonreia. Ya habia salido del hospital y hoy era mi primer dia que regresaba a la univercidad, Sakura habia regresado a trabjar y ahora casi no la veia tanto tiempo, pero aun asi la veia seguido ya que iva por ella al laboratorio. Estaba en mi clase de calculo cuando recibi un mensaje de sierta pelirosa.

_Sasuke-kun_

_porque no vamos a cenar hoy?_

_Saku_

Sonrei como tonto al leer el texto, y escuche como varias chicas suspiraban, borre mi sonrrisa y comense a escribir

Claro pelirosa

quieres que pase por ti?

envie el mensaje, y trate de poner atencion en la clase, pero otro mensaje llego

_No _

_estoy cercas de la univercidad ire a las 6_

_espero que no sea mucho tiempo de espera para ti_

las 6, eran como 3 horas mas para estar aqui, suspire, tendria que esperarla

No te preocupes pelirosa

yo te esperare por siempre

le conteste, y de nuevo volvi a la clase, las chicas de la clase me miraban extraño, era como una mezcla de enfado y cariño, era incomodo tener todas sus molestas miradas ensima mio

-hey Sasuke-kun quieres ir a cenar hoy?- una vos detras de mi sono, la conosia muy bien

-no Karin, tengo planes- le respondi sin mirarle, escuche un bufido de parte de ella

-asi que de nuevo saldras con la pelo de chicle, en verdad no se como puedes estar con ella- dijo molesta, yo no le preste atension- es una zorra cualquiera- dijo ella, mis dientes rechinaron del coraje, como se atrebia ella a hablar asi de Sakura. Otro mensaje llego a mi celular

_entonces a las 6_

_tratare que no esperes tanto_

_no te metas en problemas guapo pelinegro_

sin querer me sonroje un poco, amaba que me llamara asi, pero aun con su comentario no se me olvidaba el modo en el que Karin la habia llamado. La campana sono espere a que salieran todos, Karin se quedo ahi, cuando ella iva a salir le tome del brazo y le jale hacia fuera del aula, escuche un quejido de parte de la peliroja, despues la empuje hasta que su espalda se estrello no tan fuerte con los casilleros

-que sea la ultima ves Karin que te refieres de esa forma a Sakura- dije amenazadoramente, ella parecia asustada, deberia estarlo- escucho de nuevo que le llamas asi o de cualquier otra forma ofenciva, y juro que te las veras con migo- le amenaze, despues no pude controlar mi enojo y di un golpe al casillero, sali de ahi antes de que le hisiera daño no queria que me arrestraran por asesinato.

Camine por la escuela, aun tenia 3 horas, desidi ir a nadar un poco en la pisina olimpica. Llege a esta y entre a los baños, donde habri un casillero donde tenia mi ropa para nadar, coloque mis cosas y me cambie, despues entre al agua y comense a nadar a lo largo de la pisina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	17. Karin

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Karin**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su ultimo mensaje me habia sonrojado, era tan tierno que me dijiera ese tipo de cosas. Suspire de nuevo, pero la vos de un pequeño me saco de mis pensamientos

-señorita Sakura, porque suspira? acaso esta cansada?- pregunto el pequeño, era un niño muy tierno que llebaba checandolo seguido, el pequeño tenia cancer y se estaba sometiendo a quimioterapia, ocasionando que su cabello desapareciera

-he, no lo estoy, es solo que ya quiero que sean las 6 de la tarde- le respondi amable, amaba trabajar con niños

-porque?- pregunto curioso, yo sonrei

-porque tengo que ver a un amigo- le dije, el sonrio

-es su novio no?- pregunto el niño haciendome sonrojar

-he no, el solo es un amigo- le respondi, el niño sonrrio

-entonces aun tengo esperanza- dijo el pequeño, yo rei un poco y le toque la pierna

-tal vez pequeño- le dije, el sonrio abiertamente, yo termine su chequeo diario- bien creo que es todo por hoy- le dije

-pero mañana vendras de nuevo a checarme verdad?- pregunto, yo asenti- bueno, nos vemos mañana- dijo algramente

-si, hasta mañana- dije dandole un beso en la mejilla, el se sonrrojo y despues desaparecio por la puerta, mire el relog de mi oficina, 5:15 pm aun es temprano, y ya no tengo pasientes, asi que decidi acortar la espera de Sasuke

Tome mi bolso y sali del laboratotio, camine hacia la avenida principal y tome un taxi. Al poco rato llege a la univercidad, vi que el carro de Sasuke estaba aparcado en el estacionamiento, camine hacia el edificio de economia, pero en el camino me encontre a Naruto.

-Naruto!- le grite, este giro a verme y sonrrio

-Sakura-chan!- grito mientras me abrazaba- que haces aqui?- pregunto separandose de mi

-vine a buscar a Sasuke-kun, no lo has visto?- le pregunte

-hee...- se puso a pensar- bueno la ultima ves que lo vi se dirigia hacia la pisina, creo que esta nadando- dijo el rubio

-hoo... asi que aun le gusta nadar- dije sonrriente, el asintio- bueno ire a buscarlo, nos vemos luego Naruto- dije despidiendome de el y caminando hacia donde habia apuntado Naruto

Llege ha lo que era un enorme edificio, habia seguido algunas instrucciones de unas personas que habia preguntado dode estaba la pisina, todos me decian que era aqui, asi que sin mas entre en el edificio. Al entrar estaba la gran pisina y alguien nadando en esta, sonrei al ver el cabello negro, pero tambien me sonroje al ver que solo tenia un short no tan corto, dejando ver su cuerpo bien formado. Nege con la cabeza para sacarme del transe, y deje mi bolso en una de las gradas y me quite los tennis blancos y las calsetas, tambien me arremange los pantalones de mesclilla hasta la rodilla, me dirigi a la orilla de la pisina y me sente, metiendo los pies en la tivia agua y empese a agitar el agua, lo cual hiso captar la atencion de sierto pelinegro, este salio a la superficie y me miro sorprendido.

-que haces aqui?- pregunto, yo frunci el ceño

-bueno si quieres que me valla, bien- dije haciendo un ademan de irme, pero este hablo

-no- contesto alarmado- no quise decir eso, esque pense que vendrias hasta las 6- dijo asercandose a la orilla donde yo estaba

-bueno, ya no tenia consultas y no queria hacerte esperar, capas de que te haces pescado ahi adentro por esperar tanto- dije en modo de burla, el fruncio el ceño pero tenia una sonrrisa en el rostro, lo cual me alarmo

-con que me hare pescado he?- dijo hacercandose mas hacia mi- veremos quien se hace pescado primero- dijo tomandome de los pies, pero antes de que me jalara hacia el agua le enpuje con el pie en el pecho haciendo que el se undiera, sali de la pisina y me aleje de la orilla, no tanto, pero lo suficiente, el pelinegro salio a la superfisie mirandome un poco enojado

-lo siento Sasuke-kun- dije un poco avergonsada, el fruncio el ceño

-no es para tanto, ven entra al agua- me ofrecio mas yo nege con la cabeza de inmediato- porque no?- preugnto el, yo me sonrroje

-esque yo...- no sabia si decirle o no, el levanto una ceja y despues sonrrio burlesco

-no me digas que no sabes nadar- dijo tratando de no burlarse de mi, yo frunci el ceño

-no es gracioso, hace 3 años casi muero ahogada!- le informe, el dejo de reir, se acerco a la orilla y se apollo de esta

-yo no voy a dejar que te ahoges- dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno

-no voy a entrar, Sasuke- dije firmemente, el chasqueo la lengua

-tsk! bien entonces deja salgo y nos vamos a cenar, esta bien?- pregunto el, yo asenti, el se diriguio hacia las escaleras y salio de la pisina, yo me sonroje al verlo solo con aquel short al parecer el se dio cuenta de mi sonrrojo ya que comenso a reirse en una carcajada limpia- jajajaja! pero que linda te ves sonrrojada, Saku- dijo el tomando una tualla y secandose el cuerpo aun con una sonrrisa en el rostro

-hmp! eres un tonto! lo hisiste aproposito!- dije apuntandole con un dedo el rio mas

-jajaja! lo siento- se disculpo aun sonriendo- no pude contenerme- dijo para despues entrar a los vestidores- no tardo- dijo el desapareciendo por la puerta, quedando yo sola o eso crei

-valla valla, pero que tenemos aqui, un chicle pegajoso- se escucho desde la puerta, conosia esa voz y ese apodo

-que no tienes nada mas que hacer Karin, que ya llegas a espiarme?- le pregunte, girandome a verla, ella enfurecio, dejo su bolso en el suelo y se dirigio rapidamente hacia mi, intimidandome un poco, retrocedi unos paso pero despues me detube

-mira chiclosa, mas te vale que alejes tu chiclosa humanidad lejos de Sasuke-kun- amenazo ella yo me burle

-y que si no lo hago cerillo con patas?- le pregunte burlesca, ella enfurecio

-hare esto chiclosa!- me grito empujandome hacia atras, despues me empujo fuertemente, yo retrocedi hacia tras por la fuersa de ella, pero de repente deje de sentir el suelo y de un segundo a otro mi cuerpo se allaba en el agua- esto te alejara de el pelo de chicle- dijo antes de desaparecer de ahi

Esto estaba mal, trataba de salir a la superficie para tomar transiquiera un poco de aire, pero se me estaba complicando mucho, me estaba cansando muy rapido, sentia como mis pulmones se contraiana por la precion del agua y la falta de oxigeno en ellos, deje de tener fuersas para impulsarme a la superficie comense a gritar bajo el agua la cual ahogaba mis gritos y tambien me ahogaba mas a mi, comense a perder todas mis fuersas, con suerte podia tener mis ojos abiertos; Comense a pensar en todo lo que aun no habia echo, no habia acabado mi carrera como medico, no me habia disculpado con mis padres adoptivos por irme sin su permiso y lo mas importante, no le habia dicho a Sasuke cuanto lo amaba. Mi mente comenzaba a dejar de trabajar, mis ojos me pesaban, de repente escuche como el agua se agitaba y vi a un pelinegro acercarse a mi nadando y despues todo se volvio negro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	18. No me dejes

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**No me dejes**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Entre en a los vestidores divertido, me encantaba hacer sonrojar a Sakura, se veia tan adorable cuando lo hacia. Decidi darme una ducha rapida para quitarme el cloro, asi que me meti n la duche y despues sali de esta para vestirme, me coloque un pantalon de mesclilla y una playera planca, me coloque unos _vans_ blancos y despues me coloque una chaqueta negra de cuero. Me dirigi hacia la salida de los vestidores pero antes mi celular sono.

-Uchiha- respondi

-_Temee!- _gritaron del otro lado del audicular

-baka! no grites me dejaras sordo!- le regañe

-_nee teme donde estas?_- preugnto ignorando mi regaño

-tsk! en los vestidores de la pisina, que es lo que quieres?- le preugnte

-_haa bueno queria sabes si Sakura-chan te encontro, te estaba buscando hace media hora-_ me informo el

-si, esta esperanome- le informe

-_bien ire con ustedes, no tardo!-_ grito para despues colgar, _jamas me deja solo?_ pense sarcastico

Deje el celular en mi mochila y sali de los vestidores, al salir no vi a nadie, lo cual me desconserto _se abra ido?_ pense, pero descarte esa idea al ver su bolso en las gradas aun, examine el lugar pero algo me distrajo, en el agua una mancha rosa, _NO!_ grite internamente, sin pensarlo dos veces me lanse al agua y nade rapidamente hacia ella, no se movia, estaba quieta como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana, la tome por la cintura y la lleve a la superficie, cuando sali escuche el grito de Naruto

-Teme! Sakura-chan!- grito acercandose a la orilla de la pisina, lo cual lo hise yo tambien, el rubio me ayudo a sacar a Sakura fuera del agua, su piel estaba fria y palida.

-dios mio! Sakura!- una tercera vos se escucho en la habitacion, una pelinegra se acerco a Sakura y le empeso a hacer los primeros auxilios, sali de la pisina y me acrque a la pelirosa quitando a la pelinegra.

-Sakura!- le grite mas ella no respondia, le comense a precionar su pecho para sacar el agua de sus pulmones, me acerque a su pecho y apolle mi oido en este, no escuchaba nada, _No dios!_ grite internamente, tome su rostro y le di respiracion de boca a boca, en otra situacion me hubiera encantado sentir la textura de esos dulces labios, pero ahora solo mi mente estaba concentrada en revivirla- Sakura!- le grite de nuevo haciendo precion de nuevo en su pecho.

Comense a escuchar unos sollosos, gire mi vista hacia un lado y vi a una pelinegra siendo abrazada por un rubio, la pelinegra se encontraba llorando. De nuevo le di respiraciond e boca a boca, deceando con todo mi ser que respirara, me aleje de ella y espere un poco, mis ojos comensaban a llenarse de lagrimas, _no!_ grite por dentro con dolor, mi vista comensaba a nublarse, _porque?_ comense a gritarme internamente, de nuevo comense a presionar su pecho y casi ensegida escuche el tosido de Sakura, el agua salio de su boca

-Sakura!- la llame con voz algo quebada y la abrase, coloque mi rostro en el hueco de su cuello y su hombro, no se como pero comense a sentir como las lagrimas tibias salian de mis ojos, no habia llorado desde que era niño, desde que mis padres murieron.

-Sasuke-kun...- dijo Sakura con voz debil, yo me enoje

-tonta!- le grite contra su cuello, aun no me separaba de ella- acaso quieres dejarme solo de nuevo? que demonios estabas pensando!- grite furioso aun contra su cuello, mi voz sonaba quebrada, ella me abrazo

-lo siento- escuche por parte de ella yo simplemente le abrase mas fuerte- Sasuke-kun...- dijo, despues comense a prestar mas atencion, ella estaba temblando, me separe de ella y la mire palida, sus labios ya no eran de ese color rosado que tanto adoraba ahora eran de un color morado contrastando con su piel palida.

-Sasuke tenemos que llevarte a un hospital- dijo su amiga pelinegra, yo le mire, despues mire a Naruto quien asintio

-yo la llevo- les dije a ambos, tome a Sakura en brazos y sali hacia mi auto.

La coloque en el lado del copiloto y le coloque el cinturon de seguridad

-S-Sas-suke-k-kun, mo-moja-re-e el asi-siento- dijo ella, yo no le hise caso y cerre la puerta, camine hacia el otro lado y subi al auto, lo ensendi y me dirigi hacia el hospital

Llegamos al hospital, nisiquiera aparque bien el auto, sali del auto y despues saque a Sakura de el en brazos, me dirigi hacia urgencias y ahi me encontre con una enfermera

-porfavor necesita ayuda!- le pedi a la enfermera, ella de inmediato llamo a paramedicos, me quitaron a Sakura de las manos y la colocaron en una camilla y se la llevaron.

-Sasuke!- gritaron a mis espaldas, Naruto llego a mi lado junto con Hinata- teme tienes que cambiarte de ropa, te resfriaras- dijo el damdome mi mochila, de seguro haba sacado ropa de mi casillero, sin pensarlo me dirigi a los baños y me fui a cambiar.

Sali del cubiculo donde me estaba cambiando, tenia un pantalon de mesclilla obscuro y una playera negra, con unos tenis negros. Me mire en el espejo, mis ojos rojos por llorar y por el cloro de la pisina, cerre los ojos, no queria pensar de nuevo en lo que habia pasado, sali de los baños y me encontre con Naruto solamente. Me sente a lado de el sin decir nada

-Hinata-chan fue a ver como iva Sakura-chan- informo el rubio, yo no dije ni hice nada- teme?- llamo el rubio, yo estaba como ido- hey teme!- me grito Naruto no tan alto sarandeandome un poco para reaccionar

-que?-conteste sin ganas

-que te pasa teme?- pregunto el rubio

-nada- conteste

-seguro? estas raro- comento el rubio, yo cerre los ojose

-solo quiero estar solo- le dije, el no emitio ninguna palabra mas, simplemente se alejo de mi

Me puse a pensar el porque lo habia echo Sakura, pero no encontre una respuesta concreta, todas llebaban a otro tipo de casos, ella jamas se tiraria a una pisina sin saber nadar, nisiquiera quiso entrar con migo sabiendo que yo la cuidaria mas que a mi vida. Suspire con cansancio al no encontrar una respuesta concreta del porque, de repente Hinata llego con el rubio que estaba a unos cuantos asientos dejos de mi, ella le estaba diciendo algo a el, ellos me miraron y despues se dirigieron acia mi

-Sasuke- dijo Naruto, lo cual hiso que me pusiera nervioso, el solo me decia asi cuado estaba serio

-que pasa?- le pregunte preocupado, tal parece que ambos se percataron de eso

-tranquilo Sasuke, Sakura esta bien ahora esta durmiendo en su habitacion, nececita descansar un poco y despues podra irse- informo la pelinegra, yo suspire aliviado

-en que habitacion esta?- pregunte, ella sonrrio

-en el segundo piso, habitacion 122- dijo ella- tengo que irme- dijo ella

-te acompaño- dijo Naruto saliendo ambos de ahi.

Me puse de pie pesadamente y fui a los elevadores, pulse el 2 en el teclado y el elevador se movio, no tardo mucho en abrirse la spuertas de nuevo y sali, empese a buscar la habitacion 122 la encontre rapido y me pare frente a la puerta, no sabia si abrirla o no, pero al final decidi por abrirla, entre a la habitacion donde se encontraba una pelirosa dormida, se veia hermosa, tenia un leve sonrojo en las mejillas no sabia por que, entre y cerre la puerta tras de mi, me acerque a la cama donde estaba recostada Sakura, sin pensarlo le tome la mano y le mire su bello rostro.

-lo siento Sakura- me disculpe, nisiquiera sabia porque lo hacia. se sente en una silla cercas y recarge mi cabeza sobre mi mano que aun sugetaba la mano de la pelirosa y a los pocos minutos me quede dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	19. Te han besado?

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Te han besado?**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Senti el sol dandome de lleno en la cara, abri los ojos y la luz me encandilo, trate de cubrirme los ojos con una de las manos pero algo la sostenia, mire mi mano y cuando logre encocar mi vista, vi a un pelinegro sujetando mi mano y al parecer estaba dormido.

-Sasuke-kun...- susurre, despues recorde lo que habia sucedido en la pisina, Karin intento ahogarme! es chica estaba loca no puedo creer que aya llegado a tanto

-mmm...- Sasuke se empesaba a mover, yo le aprete un poco la mano

-Sasuke-kun- le llame para que despertara, este levanto un poco la cabeza y me vio, inmediatamente se puso de pie

-Sakura- dijo imrandome sorprendido, yo me sente en mi lugar

-siento haberte despertado Sasuke-ku...- pero de repente senti como Sasuke me abrazaba fuertemente- S-Sasuke...- susurre para despues corresponderle el abrazo

-Sakura- dijo el, se escuchaba en su vos algo de dolor, lo cual me preocupo- que demonios estabas pensando al entrar a la pisina?- dijo separandose de mi

-he? piensas que me he tirado a la pisina?- pregunte, el abrio los ojos

-no lo has echo?- pregunto el, yo negue- entonces como fue que has acabado ahi?- pregunto el preocupado, yo repase de nuevo la pregunta mentalmente, que pasaria si le digo que Karin me ha empujado? que haria yo si no se lo digo?

-me resvale- me decidi por mentirle, no me gustaba para nada, pero... me gustaria ver la cara del cerillito andante cuando me vea por la univercidad- saves? esto me ha echo recapasitar- le dije crusando las piernas

-he?- el no comprendio, yo rei ante su cara

-estudiare de nuevo medicina, asi nos veremos mas seguido- dije sonriendole, el relajo su rostro y sonrio- que te parece, Sasuke-kun?- dije dicertida

-claro que me encanta la idea- dijo el sonriendome depsues se sentono a lado mio yo le hise un espacio mas grande- como te sintes, Saku?- pregunto

-bien, de echo- dije para despues mirarlo suspirar

-me has dado un susto tremendo- dijo un poco molesto, se recosto en la cama y recargo su cabeza sobre sus manos que estaban detras de esta

-en verdad lo siento, Sasuke-kun- dije girando mi cuerpo hasta el, pero despues lo vi cerrar sus ojos relajandose

-en verdad me gustan estas camas- comento el aun con los ojos cerrados- son relajantes- yo sonrei al ver su rostro totalmente relajado, pero entonces pense, _y la cena?_. De un momento a otro me deje caer sobre su pecho, el dio un pequeño gruñido, yo rei y lo abrase recargando mi cabeza sobre su pecho, el paso uno de sus prasos por mi espalda abrazandome, mientras que el otro aun seguia bajo su cabeza

-y mi cena?- pregunte mirandole a los ojos- no pensaras canselarla, no?- pregunte esperando un no como respuesta, pero el dudo, eso me hiso temer

-sabes? me has dado un tremendo susto, no se si deberiamos, podrias ahogarte con la comida- dijo el algo burlesco, yo le tome la de la playera negra que llebaba ahora y la aprete entre mis puños

-claro que debemos ir!- me queje como niña pequeña- porfavor! prometo no ahogarme con la comida!- le roge, el abrio un ojo mirandome, y rio, yo por otro lado frunci el ceño y me separe de el para despues hacer un puchero y cruzarme de bazos- eres un tonto- dije fingiendo molestia, el dejo de reir y me abrazo por la cintura y acercando su rostro a mi cuello

-solo bromeaba, claro que te llevare a una hermosa cena, pelirosa infantil- dijo divertido para despues besar mi mejilla, yo sonrei y le abrase ocultando mi rostro en su pecho

-gracias...- susurre mientras respiraba su fragancia, ese olor siempre caracteristico de el, amaba como olia, amaba como hablaba, amaba como caminaba... por dios amaba todo de el, pero jamas se lo podria decir, o tal vez si- em... Sasuke-kun?- le llame separandome de el un poco, el me miro a los ojos y me sonroje un poco

-que pasa?- pregunto cerrando los ojos

-tu... tu tienes novia?- pregunte sonrojandome, el abrio los ojos

-porque lo preguntas?- pregunto el mirandome curioso

-emmm bueno porque solo tengo curiosidad- dije sonrriendo algo fingidamente, el solto uno de sus monosilabos, que porsierto tambian amaba, y se separo de mi para despues sentarse a la orilla de la cama

-la verdad... no, jamas he tenido- confeso el sin verme, yo me sonroje,_ Pero si eres un amorsote!_ pense sin prudencia

-no entiendo el porque- dije sinseramete sentandome sobre la cama un poco alejada de el

-hmp!... S-Sakura t-tu... has tenido novio?- pregunto nervioso, yo vaje la mirada y me sonroje, senti como el giraba sobre el mismo y me miraba- Sakura?- me llamo insitando a responderle, pero yo me sonroje mas

-y-yo...- trate de decir, pero no pude, me sentia avergonzada, senti como Sasuke me tomaba de los hombros y acercaba su rostro a mi

-dime, Sakura- exigio el, parecia ansioso por saber, yo le mira a los ojos

-b-bueno, practicamente no he tenido- respondi, el abrio los ojos

-a que te refieres con practicamente?- pregunto, yo desvie la mirada

-n-no f-fue alg-go serio, p-practicamente no fue n-nada- senti como su agarre aumentaba de fuerza, pero no llegaba a lastimarme

-te han besado?- pregunto de golpe, lo cual hiso que me sonrojara de sobremanera

-emm...- trate de responer, pero no queria

-Sakura, porfavor, dime la verdad- exigio el

-s-si- respondi timidamente, de repente su agarre perdio fuersa, sus manos calleron a la cama, levante mi vista y lo vi cabeziabajo

-Sasuke-kun?- le llame, se veia mal

-en los labios?- preugnto de nuevo, yo dude en responder, pero el tenia todo el derecho de saberlo, no le mentiria

-si- respondi de golpe y avergonzada, pero no supe que sucedio cuando comense a sentir los labios de Sasuke, si de Sasuke Uchiha, mi amor platonico secreto, sobre mis labios, al principio no correspondi nada, pero despues me senti tocar el cielo, comense a mover mis labios sobre los sullos, era un beso suabe y tierno, jamas en mi vida alguien me habia besado de esa forma

Abri mi boca dandole paso a el para entrar, y lo hiso, _dios besa como un dios!_ pense, comense a subir mis brazos por su pecho hasta llegar a su cuello, donde los entrelase por detras de su cuello, el me acerco a el tomandome por la cintura, el beso se comensaba a hacer mas necesitado, ambos lo necesitabamos, Sasuke fue recargando su peso sobre mi haciendome recostarme en la cama, el sobre mi, ambos besandonos hasta que la falta de aire se hiso presente obligandonos a separarnos. Apenas nos separamos y ambos tomamos aire, pero apenas lo hisimos y nos volvimos a besar, ahora era un beso mas exigente, introduje mis dedos entre su cabello insitandolo a continual, el subio una mano por mi espalta hasta llegar a mi cuello y asercarme mas a el, ambos nos necesitabamos, ambos necesitabamos ese beso, pero todo el cuento de adas se fue cuando la voz de sierto rubio se escuhco en la habitacion.

-Sakura-chiaaaann!- grito el rubio de ojos azules, Sasuke y yo nos separamos de golpe y le miramos aun en la misma posicion en la que nos estabamos besando, de repende vi la cara de Naruto, sus ojos abiertos y sorprendido, con la boca abierta a mas no poder- t-te-tem-me?- pregunto tartamudeando, despues me di cuenta que aun seguia sobre mi, le empuje hacia atras y el me ayudo, practicamente Sasuke salto de la cama lejos de mi y yo me sente sobre la cama con las piertans cruzadas.

-...- Sasuke y nadie dijo nada, solo quedamos mirandonos entre los tres, Naruto a mi, yo a Sasuke y Sasuke a Naruto, de repente Sasuke me miro a mi y me vio roja como un tomate, pude persivir una pequeña sonrriza que solo yo pude persivir en la vida, lo conosia perfectamente- hmp! dobe- dijo para despues pasar por un lado de Naruto y salir de la habitacion cerrando la puerta tras de si, yo respire por fin.

-S-Sak-kura-ch-chan? pero que demonios estaban haciendo?- grito el rubio, yo me pare sobre la cama y le apunte con mi dedo indice

-eres un idiota!- le grite apuntandolo, el se encogio ante mi acusasion- se toca antes de entrar baka!- le informe mi molestia con el, claro tambien por interrumpir mi maravillado sueño echo realidad

-l-lo siento S-Sakura-chan!- dijo el rubio acercandose hacia mi y abrazandome las piernas- en verdad!-

-basta! deja de abrazarme las piernas que me caire!- le grite tratando de que me dejara, el lo hiso y despues me sente en la cama con las piernas cruzadas frente a mi, me llebe las manos a la cara y las restrege contra ella

-Sakura-chan dime que paso? acaso son novios? porfin te lo dijo?- comenzo a bombrdearme el rubio con preguntas

-Naruto basta!- le grite para que dejara de hablar- solo paso lo que has visto, no lo somos, y no me ha dicho nada!- le responci a cada una de sus preguntas, el bajo la vista

-naaa Sasuke-teme es un teme, sabias?- dijo el sentandose en la cama a mi lado- dime Sakura-chan, tu lo quieres? no me refiero como amigos, sino como... bueno ya sabes- pregunto el, yo me sonroje

-cres que lo abria dejado que me besara si no lo quisiera?- le pregunte, el sonrrio abiertamente

-WAA! lo amaaaas!- grito Naruto brincando en la cama, yo le tome de la playera blanca que tenia y lo jale hacia bajo, obligandolo a sentarse

-no grites, baka! podriane scucharte- le susurre mirando a todos lados

-por dios Sakura-chan quien me escuchara? el teme?- pregunto el, me imagine a Sasuke detras de la puerta escuchando los gritos del rubio yo palidesi

-ho callate Naruto!- le roge, el rio- porfavor, quisieras averiguar algo hacerca de esto con Sasuke? esque, no nos has dejado hablar- dije molesta el rio nervioso

-no te preocupes Sakura-chan, yo investigo, por sierto Hinata chan ha sacado tus cosas del hotel y ha ido a casa del teme y las ha colocado aya- informo el yo asenti como si nada, pero despues campe lo que me dijo

-que?- girte, pero el ya habia salido de la habitacion. Suspire cansada y me eche pesadamente en la cama, y sonrei como tonta al recordad nuestro beso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	20. Me gustas

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Me gustas**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sali de la habitacion donde Sakura estaba, y camine hacia la cafeteria. Al llegar la mayoria, que digo mayoria, todas las chicas me miraban sin verguenza, no les preste atencion. Tome una bandeja y cervi un sandwish, fruta, cereal, jugo, agua etc. la verdad nisiquiera me fijaba en lo que tomaba, llege a la caja registradora y page. Me diriji a una mesa bacia y me sente con la bandeja repleta de comida, me quede como tonto viendo a la nada, pero no pude evitar pensar en los suabes labios de sierta pelirosa que me traia loco desde niño, Sakura es la mujer de mi vida, me conose, conose cada exprecion que hago, sabe lo que me gusta y lo que no, sabe mis secretos, ella sabe todo de mi. Suspire como un adolecente enamorado, tal ves ya no era un adolocente, pero si estaba mas enamorado de esa mujer que de nada en la vida.

-hey teme!- grito el rubio a mis espaldas haciendome salir de mis pensamientos

-hmp! dobe no me grites- le dije algo enojado, a quien demonios se le atrebe no tacar la estupida puerta. El rubio tomo asiento alado mio y miro toda la comida que tenia enfrente

-te comeras todo eso, teme?- pregunto el sorprendido

-no, quieres algo?- le ofreci empujando la pesada bandeja hacia el, el nego con la cabeza

-he comido con Hinata en Ichirakus- dijo el sonriente, yo levante una ceja

-Hinata? acaso tienes algo con ella?- pregunte, el se puso colorado, por dentro me burle a carcajada abierta

-bu-bueno t-tal vez, pero no tan serio como lo tuyo con Sakura-chan- dijo con una gran sonrrisa en el rostro, yo inebitablemente recorde el beso, y me sonroje, gire la cabeza para que no me obserbara- dime teme, que haras ahora?- pregunto el, yo le mire de nuevo

-que quieres decir?- pregunte

-quiero decir que, que es lo que haras con Sakura-chan?- pregunto el, yo conteste rapidamente

-creo que es obia la respuesta dobe- le dije, mas el puso cara de no entender- hmp le dire que sea mi novia- le aclare, el sonrrio de sobremanera

-hayyyy! temeeee eress un suertudoo!- grito el rubio, ocasionando que todos nos obserbaran

-quieres callarte?- le grite pero no tan furte- aunque, no se si Sakura acepte...- dije, el se levanto de su lugar

-eres idiota o que? Sakura-chan esta que se muere por ti animal rastrero inmundo!- grito el rubio, yo le mire enfadado

-vuelves a llamarme asi y te parto la cara dobe!- le amenaze, el trago gruezo y se sento de nuevo en su lugar

-esque, la verdad eres un tonto teme- dijo el ya mas serio- Sakura-chan me ha mandado a mi, personalmente a que averiguara que hay entre ustedes- dijo igual de serio

-de verdad ella te a mandado? no es una de tus estupidas bromas?- dije seriamente, el asintio. No pude evitar sonreir, me puse de pie y tome la bandeja con comida

-he? teme a donde vas?- pregunto el rubio

-con Sakura- le respondi sin mirarlo.

Camine hacia la habitacion, cuanod llege toque la puerta y entre, vi a Sakura hablando con Hinata, la pelinegre al mismo instante que me vio se puso de pie

-tengo que irme Saku- dijo la pelinegra- tengo cosas que hacer- dijo para despues caminar hacia donde yo estaba, me giño el ojo y susurro algo- mas te vale que no lo arruines- dijo en voz baja para que Sakura no la escuchara

Cuando la pelinegra salio, nos dejo solos, Sakura me obserbaba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, camine hacia ella y coloque la bandeja en la mesa y la acerque a ella

-supuse que tendrias hambre, asi que...- dije señalando la bandeja con comida

-pues, si tengo hambre pero esto es suficiente como para alimentar un ejercito- dijo ella sorprendida con la cantidad de comida- me haras comerme todo esto yo sola?- pregunto con algo de sufrimiento en su voz, yo sonrei

-no- conteste, ella sonrio y se hiso a un lado para hacerme un espacio, yo me sente a su lado en la cama, ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio, la observe comer un sandwish, entonces recorde que tenia que preguntarle

-Sakura- le llame, ella me miro yt rago lo que traia en la boca- l-lo de ha-ace rato, bueno, y-yo...- trate de decir, pero tenia muchos nervios, si yo Sasuke Uchiha estaba nervioso ante una mujer, pero baya mujer...

-Sasuke- hablo ella, tenia una mirada entristesida, lo cual no comprendi el porque- s-si te arrepientes de l-lo de ha-ace rato, n-no tienes porque d-disculpar...- la interrumpi

-no me arrepiento de nada Sakura- le dije con firmesa, ella me miro sorprendida- es todo lo contrario- le dije, ella se sorprendio aun mas

-q-que quiere d-decir?- pregunto, aun no entendia ella

-quiero decir que no fue un accidente, yo... yo en verdad... en verdad me gustas, Sakura- logre decir por fin, ella se sonrojo y bajo la mirada algo av ergonzada

-et-o... a m-mi t-tambien me gustas Sasuke-k-kun- dijo ella algo enrviosa, yo sonrei, ella levanto la mirada y me miro- y-y mucho- dijo ella roja como un tomate, yo no pude evitar reirme, pero ella enfurecio- no es gracioso idiota!- grito ella dandome un golpe en mi pecho

-n-no es eso- dije tratando de parar de reirme- es solo que, estas mas roja que un tomate- dije reventando de risa de nuevo, ella inflo sus mejillas y miro hacia otro lado

-baka- dijo ella sin mirarme, calme mis rizas y le abrase, ella se tenso un poco

-lo siento- me disculpe, pero ella aun no me miro- sabes, Sakura? a mi me gustan muchos los tomates- dije con voz un poco, emm digamos, seductora o eso intente- amo comerlos- dije besando su mejilla- pero te amo mas a ti- dije, ella se estremecio, y despues me miro

-a mi no me gustan los tomates, no tanto como a ti- dijo ella, yo me separe un poco de ella, _trataba de decirme que no me amaba?_ pense, pero mi pregunta fue respondida por ella misma- pero yo te amo a ti- dijo poniendose roja de nuevo, pero esta vez no me rei, de echo me parecio lo mas tierno del mundo, sonrei, pero ella fruncio el ceño

-que pasa?- pregunte preocupado

-se supone que me tienes que besar tonto, no sonreir- dijo ella, yo nege con la cabeza- no es broma- dijo ella pero despues me tomo de la playera- besame Uchiha- dijo seductoramente, demaciado como para que todas mis hormonas se alborotaran

-como ordenes Haruno- dije antes de besarla, ella sonrrio y despues la bese. Cuando me separe de ella, decidimos segir comiendo. Terminando de comer Hinata llego a la habitacion

-Saku!- grito mientras caminaba hacia nosotros- buenas noticias, te dieron el alta, ya puedes irte- dijo felizmente, pero despues se puso seria- ya se lo dijiste?- pregunto a la pelirosa

-decirme que?- pregunte yo, mire a Sakura quien estaba toda roja- Sakura?- dije insitandola a contestarme

-esque, bueno Hinata quiere ahorrar nuestro dinero y bueno, ella se quedara en casa de Naruto- dijo Sakura un poco nerviosa

-bueno no veo el problema- dije, pero despus me puse a pensar, y Sakura?- y que hay de ti? donde te quedaras ahora? ni creas que te dejare ir a casa del dobe, quien sabe cuantas estupideces puede hacer en su departamento- dije ella bajo la mirada

-n-no me quedare con Naruto- dijo ella, yo frunci el ceño

-entonces?- pregunte, ella me miro roja

-se quedara con tigo- dijo Hinata, yo abri los ojos y me sonroje un poco al imaginar a Sakura durmiendo todos los dias en mi cama, con solo una playera mia, nege con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

-s-si quieres puedo irme con Ino, no hay problem...- no deje terminar

-no- dije ella me miro sorprendida- te quedaras con migo, no voy a dejar que vallas a casa de Ino, tienes idea de los que hacen ella y Shikamaru todas las noches?- le pregunte, ella enrojesio mas

-no quiero ni saberlo- dijo metiendose bajo las sabanas cubriendose toda

-bueno, ya esta arreglado, te quedaras con Sasuke-kun- dijo muy alegre su amiga Hinata- bueno me tengo que ir, yo si tengo que trabajar- dijo ella despidiendose y saliendo por la puerta

-enserio siento mucho que Hinata aiga echo eso, esque no la puedo controlar- dijo avergonzada aun bajo la sabana

-hmp, sabes que no me importa que te quedes con migo- dije mirando el bulto que estaba cubierto por la sabana blanca- porque no sales de esa sabana?- le pregunte, ella se quito la sabana de la cabeza y yo no pude evitar darle un rapido beso, pero ese beso se iso largo, Sakura me tomo por el cuello insitandome a que continuara y lo hubiera echo, pero teniamos que salir de se odioso hospital- Sakura...- le susurre tratando de separarla

-nee Sasuke-kun eres un aguafiestas- dijo haciendo un puchero como niña pequeña

-anda ya quiero salir de aqui, odio los hos...-

-si lo se, odio los hospitales- dijo tratando de imitar mi vos, yo rei y despues baje de la cama para ayudarla a ella

-Hinata te a traido algo de ropa, te espero afuera- dije yo para despues darle un pequeño beso en la frente y despues salir

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	21. Pretextos

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Pretextos**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya habian pasado dos semanas desde mi salida del hospital, me estaba hospedando en casa de Sasuke, ya que mi querida hamiga Hinata con un intento de ahorrar nuestro dinero, se fue a casa de Naruto, y yo, en casa de Sasuke. La verdad no me molestaba estar con Sasuke, pero su departamento era enorme, estaba ubicado en un reconociodo edificio de la ciudad, en el piso mas alto, el _penhouse_. Al principio me senti incomoda, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a pasar mucho tiempo con un hombre a solas, mis padres jamas me dejaron estarlo, aunque hubiese tenido un novio jamas pasamos de tomarnos de las manos y darnos pequeños con Sasuke era diferente, si nos besabamos y pasabamos mas tiempo juntos, pero jamas me habia imaginado a mi en esta situacion.

En una gran habitacion, una cama matrimonial en ella dos cuerpos abrazandose uno al otro, claramente se podian ver los cabellos azabaches de aquel hombre quien abrazabra a una pelirosa quien tenia su cabeza sobre su pecho descubierto y bien formado, ambos tapados hasta la cintura con una sabana blanca.

La luz comenzo a darme de lleno en el rostro, abri mis ojos y me encontre con el pecho desnudo de Sasuke, sonrei, desde que habia llegado del hospital habiamos compartido la cama, solo la cama.

-hasta que despiertas dormilona- la voz del hombre, dueño de aquel bien formado pecho donde me encontraba recostada, resono en la henorme habitacion.

-desde cuando estas despierto?- pregunte aun con voz adormilada

-desde hace rato- respondio el pasando un brazo por mi cintura

-debiste despertarme- dije abrazandolo y respirando el aroma que emanaba su cuerpo

-y perderme el concierto de ronquidos que das? - dijo el, yo levante el rostro molesta, el dio una rizota- es broma, te veias demaciado complaciada durmiendo sobre mi- dijo despues, haciendome sonrrojar de sobremanera, de nuevo solto aquella rizota melodiosa.

-ash! siempre es lo mismo contigo, tu y tus bromas-dije indignada, el me tomo del rostro y me beso.

-disculpame- susurro entre el beso, yo sonrei

-solo si preparas el desayuno- dije cortando el beso y levantandome de la cama para despues meterme en el baño, escuche desde afuera un gruñido y despues la puerta cerrarse.

Me di una buena ducha y me vesti, me coloque unos jeans obscuros y una blusa verde y unas sandanlias, me sepille el cabello y me maquille un poco. Despues habri la puerta de la habitacion y al instante me llego el olor a comida, Sasuke habia echo el desayuno, baje las escaleras lentamente deleitandome del aroma, llega a la cosina y me encontre con un Sasuke con un pantalon negro y una playera blanca, se veia tan lindo preparando el desayuno, pero despues vi esos tomates, desde que llege me habia cambiado tatalmente la dieta, ahora era todo a base de tomate.

-de nuevo tomates?- me queje desd ela puerta llamando la atencion del pelinegro

-si- respondio con una sonrrisa en el rostro, yo en cambio tenia un puchero en mi rostro- querias que hisiera el desayuno, asi que habra tomates- dijo el moviendose hacia mi con un sarten con tamates molidos

-tu quieres entomatarme?- le dije aun con mi puchero, el rio y me beso

-esta vez no, esto es para mi- dijo para despues dejar el sarten en la estufa- lo tuyo ya esta en la mesa- dijo para despues darme un beso en la frente- es tu favorito- dijo volviendose a su comida

-huevos?- pregunte feliz, el rio y asintio, yo di un pequeño grito.

Me fui a sentar a la barra, y ahi estaban mis amado huevos rebueltos con jamon de pavo y unas bolas de arros blanco, Sasuke se sento segundos despues que yo con su plato de su comida favorita, tomates rellenos, era una comida de america, dijo que una ves habia ido y le habian facinado asi que desde entonces eran sus favoritos. Me sirvio un vaso de jugo de naranja y el se sirvio un cafe negro sin asucar.

-como es que puedes tomar ese cafe! es asqueroso- le dije haciendo una mueca de asco

-y tu como puedes comer tanto huevo?- regreso la pregunta, yo me encogi de hombros

-me gustan- le respondi dando una probada de mi desayuno

-misma respuesta- dijo comiendo sus tomates rellenos.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras hablabamos de unas cuantas cosas como el trabajo y la escuela, nada fuera de lo comun. Despues de terminar Sasuke lavo los platos mientra yo veia un poco de televicion.

-eres una floja- dijo desde la entrada de la cosina

-no me hagas decir todo lo que hago cuando tu no estas- dije sin mirarlo

-estar acostada, ver tele, dormir, escuchar musica- dijo el, yo le mire con falsa molestia

-no, limpio los platos que dejas en las tardes y limpio la cosina, ordeno tus libros de la univercidad, ordeno la sala, limpio pisos y ventanas, ordeno tu habitacion...-

-nuestra- corrigio sonrriente, yo frunci el ceño

-bien, nuestra habitacion y ademas trabajo y te parese que soy una olgazana?- le pregunte, el parecio meditarlo pero no me espere su respuesta

-si- dijo el yo voltie el rostro hacia la televicion

-hmp!- dije molesta. Senti como se sentaba a mi lado y se acercaba a mi- alejate- le dije

-Sakura, solo jugaba- dijo el con un tono de vos diferente, JA! sentia culpa.

-pues que juegito Uchiha- dije falsamente molesta

-Sakura no seas infantil, bien sabes que era juego- dijo tomando mi brazo yo le arrebate mi brazo y me puse de pie.

-no, no seas infantil tu, Sasuke- segui fingiendo mi enojo, el me miro profundamente, despues se pueso de pie, y me tomo por la cintura brusacamente, me tomo por la mejilla y me acerco a el, ocasionando que me sonrrojara un poco, se fue acercando mas y mas a mi rostro tanto que casi rozamos nuestros labios yo cerre los ojos esperando que el juntara sus labios con los mios, pero no llego nada

-Sakura, cres que no se cuando mientes?- dijo el, yo abri los ojos, el estaba con una sonrrisa en el rostro ya un poco mas alejado de mi, yo enrojesi, ahora si me habia enojado

-eres un tonto!- le dije tratando de safarme de sus brazos, pero fue en vano ya que termine besandolo, el y sus odiosos labios que se movian tan expertamente haciendo ese beso digno de un Dios.

-tambien se- dijo rompiendo el beso y recargando su frente en la mia- cuando en verdad te enojas- dijo el mirandome a los ojos- te conosco como la palma de mi mano- dijo el yo sonroje.

-bien si me conoces tanto sabras que quiero ahora- dije mirandole a los ojos sonrojada, el sonrrio

-claro que se que quieres ahora- dijo para despues tomarme por el cuello con hambas manos- quieres que te bese- dijo sonrriendo para despues besarme, pase mis manso por su cuello y el bajo las sullas hasta mi cintura, abri mas mi boca para profundisar el beso, nuestras lenguas jugaban una con la otra, despues senti como la mano de Sasuke entraba por debajo de mi blusa y subiendo un poco por mi espalda, senti un escalofrio pero lo acerque mas a mi ocacionando que nos recosataramos en el sofa, yo bajo el, comense a bajar las manos por su pecho hasta llegar al final de su playera, la subi metiendo mis manos por debajo de a tela tocando la piel de Sasuke, senti como su piel se erisaba a mi contacto, el acaricio mi estomago con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se recargaba para no aplastarme, le mordi el labio inferior y el gruño un levemente, despues nos separamos, mas por falta de aire que porque queriamos.

-tengo que ir a la univercidad- me dijo el recargando su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello, yo lo abrasaba y el a mi

-no vallas- le pedi

-tu tienes que ir a trabajar- dijo el

-dire que estoy enferma- le dije mientras senti como sonreia contra mi cuello

-y que escusa tienes para mi?- pregunto divertido

-enfermaste conmigo, algo que comimos- dije el rio- fueron los tomates- dije el rio mas

-los tomates no enferman Sakura- dijo el aun contra mi cuello- ademas nadie creiria eso, tu eres mi doctora personal, dejaras que enferme a causa de tomates?- pregunto el divertifo

-solo si dejas de comer esos tomates del demonio- dije el rio

-no los dejare- dijo el, yo suspire no se quedaria- pero creo que me siento un poco mal- dijo el, yo lleve mis manos a su rostro y lo levante para mirarle

-que te duele?- pregunte un poco preocupada

-tengo haqueca- dijo el sonriendo, esta bien, estaba finjiendo

-ho! asi que haqueca he?- dije siguiendole el juego, el asintio haciendo cara de niño pequeño- bien, entonces tengo la medicina perfecta para eso- dije para despues acercarme a su frente y besarla

-creo que tambien me duele mis mejillas- dijo el, yo sonrei

-bien- dije para despues besarle las dos mejillas- listo, algo mas?

-si- respondio- me duele, extrañamente, muchisimo los labios, no tengo idea si sea porque me mordiste o porque tenga ganas de besarte de nuevo- dijo el to sonrei

-bien entonces averiguemoslo- dije antes de besarle de nuevo al separarnos el sonrrio

-creo que eran ganas de besarte- dijo yo rei- y creo que esta pasando de nuevo- dijo para despues besarme de neuvo, pero esta ves el telefono celular de Sasuke que estaba sobre la mesa de centro sono interrumpiendonos.- tsk!- dijo para despues contestar la llamada

-Uchiha- contesto molesto

_-teme deja de besuquiarte con Sakura-chan! llegaras tarde a clase-_ escuche la voz de Naruto, Sasuke fruncio el ceño

-no molestes dobe- dijo antes de cortar la llamada pero este volvio a sonar- que quieres dobe?- le grito Sasuke molesto

-_dijiste que te llamara a esta hora porque tienes clase en una hora y sabia sque Sakura-chan te secuestraria con sus excusas de dolor de estomago por causa de tomates envenenados- _dijo el rubio yo le quite el celular a Sasuke

-no lo estoy secuestrando!- le grite- tu hisiste lo mismo con Hinata y no te interrumpimos ni dijimos ni pio! asi que no molestes Naru-baka!- dije cortando la llamada y volbindo a besar a Sasuke, pero esta ves mi celular sono, yo gruñi- que?- conteste histerica, Sasuke rio ante mi accion

_-Sakura! no me grites asi, sal de bajo de Sasuke y ven ahora mismo al laboratorio si no quieres que valla yo misma por ti!-_ la voz de Hinata resono en el audicular que lo tube que alejar un poco, sabia que Hinata era capas de llamar a la guardia costera solo para sacarme del departameto.

-bien- dije resignada cortando la llamada

-cediste demaciado rapido- dijo Sasuke dandome un beso corto

-no sabes de lo que es capas Hinata- le dije, regresandole el beso

-y Hinata sabe de lo que soy capas yo?- pregunto el pelinegro con una mirada picarona

-no, pero si no me encuentra en una hora en el lavoratorio me quedare sin novio, asi que dejame salir- dije tratando de salir bajo de el

-bien- dijo resignado, yo sonrei y le di un ultimo beso para despues irme.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	22. Mensajes

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Mensajes**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llege a la univercidad media hora antes de que empesara mi clase. Caminaba por los pasillos dirigiendome a mi casillero, llege a el y lo abri sacando de este algunos libros que necesitaba pero una voz me interrumpio mi lavor.

-Sasuke-kun!- una voz chillona salio de tras de mi, me gire para encontrarme con una chica de cabellos rojisos

-Karin- dije en voz baja- que pasa?- le dije algo fastidiado, ella se sonrrojo y comenso a sujetarse una mecha de cabello haciendolo torciditos

-queria saber si podiamos salir hoy por la noche?- dijo ella coqueteandome

-no- dije friamente girandome de nuevo a mi casillero

-pero porque?- grito ella con aquella voz chillante, me gire de nuevo hacia ella

-ya te lo he dicho, estoy con Sakura y no pienso dejarla por ti- dije friamente para despues irme de ahi dejandola furiosa.

Camine por los pasillos tranquilamente hasta que senti como se colgaban de mi cuello

-teme!- el grito casi me deja sordo, quite bruscamente el brazo alrededor de mi cuello.

-dobe, casi me dejas sordo!- le dije molesto, el solo se rasco la cabeza

-lo siento esque pense que no vendrias, con el caracter que tiene tu noviesita...- paro de hablar cuando sintio mi mirada asecina- ejem! disculpa, pense que te sentias mal- dijo sigiendo la mentira que Sakura habia comenzado

-pues no dobe- le dije sigiendo con mi caminata, pero en eso mi celular comiensa a sonar

-ho! genial Sakura-chan al llamado!- dijo el para despues irse a su salon despidiendose con una mano.

Saque mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalon de mesclilla y vi que tenia un mensage y lo abri

_Sali temprano de trabajar, supongo que aun no terminan tus clases_

_asi que ire con Hinata al centro comercial_

_si llegas antes a la casa no hagas de cenar yo llevare algo_

_Saku_

frunci el ceño, cuando esas dos mujeres ivan de compras, la sala quedaba repleta de bolsas de tiendas de marca, y no era que Sakura le gustara comprar tanto, su amiga Hinata era la que siempre la convencia de comprarlo, y lo habia comprobado ya que una vez fui con ellas al supermercado y nos llevamos casi media tienda. Suspire por el viejo recuerdo y despues me dispuse a regresar el mensage.

Esta bien

solo procura no llegar tan tarde

sabes que no me gusta que andes por las calles

de noche y en bus

Mande el mensage y despues guarde mi celular de nuevo en mi bolsillo. Llege a mi aula y me sente un mi lugar y comense a leer el tema que veriamos hoy mientras llegaba el profesor, de nuenvo una voz chillona me desconsentro de mi lectura, levante la mirada y me encontre con una pelirroja con dos de sus amigas gritando y alardeando alrededor del lugar de Karin, suspire, senti como mi celular vibraba y lo saque dle bolsillo.

_No te preocupes_

_Hinata me llevara a casa_

_y procurare que mi tortura no dure tanto_

Rei en voz baja, cada vez que Hinata tenia sus ideas de ir de compras, Sakura llegaba de un humor terrible, para ella las compra con hinata eran su peor pesadilla.

tranquila, le dire a Naruto que intervenga en tu pesadilla

pero tendras que esprar un poco a que termine las clases

termine de enviarselo y justo cuando se envio el profeson entro y comenzo a dar la clase, esta tracurrio normalmente hasta que toco la campana, sali tranquilamente del salon y me dirigi a mi casillero de nuevo a cambiar los libros, cuando de nuevo otro mensage llego.

_gracias, pero esta vez no creo que Naruto tenga la influncia sufisiente para detener a hinata._

_quisiera que estubieras aqui._

de nuevo guarde mi movil en mi bolsillo y cerre el casillero. A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Naruto sacando y metiendo cosas en su desordenado casillero, camine con tranquilidad hacia el.

-dobe, de nuevo alimentando al moustro que tienes por casillero?- dije en modo de burla metiendo mis manos en casa bolsillo del pantalon

-no es mi culpa que en esta univercidad no den casilleros mas grandes!- se quejo el rubio empujando cosas dentro del casillero para que cerrara

-talvez si no tubieras tantas porquerias ahi adentro y fueras mas ordenado te cabrían las cosas, dobe- dije alejandome un poco por miedo a que estallara el casillero. Cuando porfin el rubio logro cerrar el casiillero se recargo y suspiro para despues limpiarse algunas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente

-y que te ha dicho Sakura-chan?- pregunto el tomando su mochila y comensando a caminar, yo lo acompañe en su caminata hacia el comedor.

-tu querida Hinata la ha raptado- comense, el rubio instantaneamente puso cara de pesar- y ha comensado su tortura llevandola al centro comercial- termine de decir lamentandolo por mi novia.

-pobre Sakura-chan- dijo el entrando en el comedor y tomando una bandeja para despues hacer fila.

-porque no intervienes tu, dobe?- le pedi el puso cara de susto

-estas loco, teme!- se quejo el gritando- la ultima vez que salve a Sakura-chan de mi pequeña Hinata, me obligo a hacer un recorrido por todo el centro comercial!- dijo el lamentandoce- y lo peor fue que mi cuenta quedo en ceros!- se quejo el rubio haciendola de dramatico.

-nadie te ha dicho que te consigas una novia compra-himpulsiva, dobe- le dije ientras tomaba una manzana y algo de tomar

-y a ti nadie te ha dicho que te consigas una novia que tiene una amiga compra-himpulsiva- se quejo el pidiendo un plato de ramel

-dobe sabes cuantas veces te ha salvado Sakura el pellejo de ser tu el que tenga ese tipo de tortura con Hinata?- pregunte, el padelidecio

-eso es chantaje- susurro el con desgano ya que sabia que en mas de una ocasion Sakura se habia ofrecido a ir con Hinata de compras para salvar al rubio de las garras de su novia- are lo que pueda, pero no te aseguro nada- dijo el pagando su comida y yo la mia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	23. Mi salvador!

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**M****i salvador!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dolor.

Era todo lo que sentia en ese momento, me dolia todo!. Llevaba mas de 3 horas con Hinata Hyuga en el centro comercial, y mis brazos ya no los sentia por todas las bolsas de ropa que he comprado por amenazas de Hinata, y todo esta tortura por haver llegado 3 segundos despues de lo que ella me habia indicado.

-hinata ya podemos irnos, estoy cansada- le pedi, pero ella nisiquiera se detubo y siguio buscando entre los percheros repletos de ropa.

-no Sakura, esta me la debes- dijo ella sacando un vestido corto de noche- anda pruevate este- dijo ella, yo frunci el ceño cansada

-pero es el vigesimo octavo vestido que me pruebo y es el vigesimo octavo vestido que vas a querer que compre- me queje, ella gruño y yo entendi que debia entrar en el probador.

Me quite la camisa blanca con desgane y el pantalon de mesclilla negro, y deslise el vestido por mi cuerpo y subi el cerre, me mire en el espejo y, si me gustaba, pero era el vigecimo octavo vestido que me probaba hoy!, estaba tan astiada de verme con diferentes tipos de vestidos que ya no sabia si me gustaban o no. Suspire cansada y abri la puerta del provador para que Hinata me viera, y ahi estaba ella encantada de su vista.

-te ves hermosa!- dijo ella dando leves aplausos y brinquillos- toma ponte estos zapatos te quedaran geniales- dijo ella pasandome unos zapatos de tacon muy, pero MUY altos, la mire con miedo y ella me miro con duresa- pontelos- ordeno ella, yo suspire y me sente en un vanquillo cercas para ponerme los altos zapatos.

-listo- dije yo poniendome de pie con dificultad y como esperaba ella me miro de manera critica y nego con la cabeza

-no me han gustado, veamos- dijo ella dandose golpesillos con su dedo indice en la barbilla pensando- esto! ponte estos!- dijo ella pasandome otros zapatos igual de altos, de nuevo me sente y me quite los que no le habian gustado y me coloque los que ahora eran su adoracion, de nuevo me puse de pie y ella sonrrio- esos son perfectos!- dijo ella

-ya puedo quitarme esto?- le pregunte agotada de todo esto

-solo si los compras- dijo ella cruzandose de brazos, pero que amiga tan mala me he consegido!

-bien- dije cansada, ella sonrrio- no tengo de otra- susurre antes de entrar de nuevo en el provador

Al salir Hinta me esperaba, le di el vestido y los zapatos y tome el monton de bolsas que estaban hasta el tope de ropa de marca, y nos dirigimos a pagar. Page el vestido y los zapatos, carisimos por cierto, y salimos de la tienda aun con mas bolsas, pero me sorprendio cuando dirigi mi mirada al frente, y vi a un hombre alto de cabellos negros al igual que sus ojos.

-Itachi- mencione en un susurro, el me miro con pena

-asi que estas torturando a mi cuñada Hinata- dijo el mientras que tomaba la mayoria de las bolsas que llevaba yo

-se lo merece- dijo ella divertida, Itachi nego con la cabeza

-que haces aqui?- pregunte

-he venido a comprar algunas cosas y las he visto en la caja asi que las espere- dijo el sonrriente- porque no le das un tiempo para que se reponga y comemos un helado?- sugiro Itachi a Hinata, y ella sonrrio

-claro, solo si tu pagas- dijo ella caminando hacia donde se encontraba el area de comidas

-puedes sacarme de esta tortura?- le pregunte, el rio y asintio- te lo agradecere por siempre, Itachi- le agradeci

-oigan! apurense- grito Hinata desde lejos

Terminamos de comer nuestro helado e Itachi sugerio que fueramos a la mansion Uchiha a comer algo, claro que Hinata se negro rotundamente, pero Itachi uso sus metodos de conquistacion y la convension. Al llegar a la gran casa Uchiha Itachi dejo todas las bolsas en el recividor y nos trajo limonadas.

-ire a prepararles algo delicioso, si quieren puden curiosiar- dijo el para despues desaparecer por las puertas de la cosina

-dale gracias a que Itachi es todo un amor, sino segiriamos en el centro comercial- dijo Hinata poniendose de pie y viendo algunas fotos en la pared

-se las dare eternamente- le dije para despues tomar de mi limonada

-acaso este es Sasuke?- pregunto Hinata señalando una foto, yo me puse de pie y mire la fotografia

-hacia mucho que no veia esta foto- susurre, era una fotografia que habia tomado bajo el arbol que nos gustaba, se la habia regalado de cumpleaños

-cambio mucho- dijo Hinata sacandome de mis recuerdos

-si- dije, desvie mi mirada por todo el lugar y divise un gran piano en la habitacion segida, camine hacia la habitacion y entre en ella.

El gran piano negro se encontraba en el centro de la habitacion, mire toda la habitacion y vi algunas fotografias en las paredes, me acerque a estas y observe a un pequeño pelinegro tocando el piano muy concentrado, tambien vi a un ceñor maduro sentado en el banquillo del piano junto al pequeño pelinegro. Segui recorriendo el lugar y observe varios discos de musica clasica y tablaturas de piano.

-es la habitacion especial de Sasuke- se escucho en la entrada de la habitacion, Itachi se encontraba recargado en el marco de la puerta mirandome desde ahi- aqui aprendio a tocar el piano- dijo el mirando el gran piano negro con sentimiento

-el hombre las fotos...- comense pero Itachi respondio primero a mi pregunta antes de terminarla

-es mi padre, el le enseño a Sasuke todo lo que sabe ahora de piano- respondio el hacercandose al piano y recorriendo con su mano la superficie de este- es una lastima que Sasuke ya no toque aquellas melodias- dijo el en un susurro casi inaudible pero logre escucharlo

-que? ya no toca?- pregunte imprecionada, el me miro

-la ultima vez que toco fue unos dias despues de salir del orfanato, era una triste melodia- respondio el sentandose en el banquillo del piano y abriendo el cuadernillo de tablaturas de piano- creo que esta es la cancion- dijo el viendo las notas escritas, yo me sente a lado de el y levante la tapa que cubria las marmoleadas teclas.

-podrias tocarla?- le pregunte, el sonrrio tristemente y asintio.

Al comienzo no reconosi la melodia, pero despues me di cuenta que era la misma cansion que Sasuke me toco el dia que sali del orfanato, mis recuerdos de aquel dia comensaron a bombardear mi mente, recordaba cada sentimiento de esa dia, cada exprecion en su rostro, cada tecla del piano que precionaba suabemente con maestria, sus ojos obscurecidos por la tristesa, recordaba absolutamente todo.

-Sakura?- la voz de Itachi me saco de mis recuerdos- estas bien?- pregunto el mirandome preocupado

-he si, porque lo preguntas?- pregunte, el me miro mas preocupado

-bueno, tal vez sea porque estas llorando- dijo el preocupado, yo me sorprendi, me lleve una mano al rostro y toque mi mejilla, estaba mojada, lagrimas. Seque las lagrimas restrantes y sonrrei

-solo ha sido la cansion, hace mucho que no la escuchaba- le respondi, el se sorprendio

-la has eschuchado antes?- preugnto, yo asenti

-Sasuke la toco para mi el ultimo dia que estube en el orfanato- dije en susurro

-asi que Sasuke te la dedico he?- dijo el con una pequeña sonrriza, solo me sonrroje- me da gusto que mi hermano sigiera tocando el piano despues de la muerte de nuestros padres, pero ahora no se porque lo ha dejado de tocar- dijo el mirando las teclas.

Me puse a pensar la razon de eso, pero no se me ocurria nada, de repente mi movil comenso a sonar, lo saque del bolsillo de mi pantalon y vi el nombre de Sasuke.

-te dejare sola para que hables con el- dijo Itachi saliendo de la habitacion.

-hola- conteste a la llamada

-_donde estas? ya es tarde- _la voz de Sasuke se escuchaba preocupada

-no es tan tarde- le respondi, el gruño

_- Sakura, son las 11 de la noche! claro que es tarde!- _regaño el, yo me sorprendi y vi la pantalla del movil, marcaba exactamente las 11 de la noche- _donde estas?- _exigio saber de nuevo

-en tu casa- respondi

-_ que haces aya?-_ pregunto mas tranquilo

-tu hermano me ha salvado de mi tortura ya que Naruto no hiso nada por ayudarme- le explique

-_matare al dobe cuando lo vea-_ gruño- _ire por ti-_ dijo el

-esta bien- respondi

-_estare ahi en 10 minutos, no tardo_- dijo el para despues cortar la llamada

Me puse de pie y sali de la habitacion, Hinata estaba hablando con Itachi

-Sasuke vendra en 10 minutos, si no es que menos- les informe, itachi sonrrio

-bueno entonces servire otro plato para que se quede a cenar- dijo el feliz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


	24. Mi musa

"_**Mi mejor amigo y mi gran amor"**_

_**By. Angiie-cHan**_

**Mi m****usa**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Llege a casa de mis padres, 5 minutos antes de lo que le habia dicho a Sakura, y la verdad mucha gene habia sufrido las consecuencias de mi rapides al manejar esta noche. Subi las escaleras de la entrada y abri la puerta, al entrar me encontre con una montaña de bolsas, nose porque tenia la ligera sospecha de que Hinata tenia que ver con esa montaña. Ignore la enorme montaña y segi hacia la sala, no habia nadie, bufe, entonces escuche unas rizas en la cosina, sin pensarlo dos veces entre en la cosina y me encontre con Itachi, Hinata y Sakura en el pequeño comedor.

-hola estupido hermano menor- saludo Itachi con una sonrisa en su rostro

-hmp-

-siempre tan comunicativo- dijo el poniendose de pie- sientate te servire algo de esto- dijo tomando un plato y sirviendo una porcion de comida.

-hmp, solo he venido por Sakura- dije mirando a la pelirosa

-es verdad Itachi, ademas ya es tarde- dijo la dueña de los ojos jade

-bueno si se tienen que ir, esta bien, pero deves prometerme Sakura que me visitaras mas seguido- dijo mi hermano con una sonrrisa en su rostro, ella asintio y se puso de pie, yo la sujete por la cintura.

-no te preocupes Itachi, vendre mas seguido- dijo ella despidiendose con la mano mientras que nos ivamos por la enorme montaña de bolsas que estaba en el recibidor.

Despues de subir todas las bolsas al auto, conduge hacia el apartamento, todo el camino Sakura estubo mirando por la ventana con una mirada pensativa. Al llegar al estacionamiento del apartamento, le dije a Sakura que subiera, ya que de seguro Hinata la abria dejado totalmente agotada, ella obedecio sin reclamo alguno. Subi todas las bolsas replatas de ropa al apartamento y las deje en la sala, donde cada bolsa abarcaba cada centimetro de esta.

Subi las escaleras en busca de la pelirosa y la encontre recostada en la cama con su pijama, la observe unos minutos; se veia tan plasentera recostada en la cama que no queria molestarla, no sabia si se encontraba dormida o no, pero lucia como todo un angel rosado bajado del cielo y era totalmente de mi pertenencia, si, lose, se que suena egoista, pero ella era mia desde el primer momento que la vi en el orfanato. Di una riza silenciosa al recordar aquel momento, como una pequeña me habia quitado aquella tristesa que llevaba en ese momento con un simple _hola_.

Camine hacia la cama y me recoste del lado donde ella no abarcaba el espacio, simplemente me quede ahi mirando el techo recordando aquellos momentos con ella, pero cuando senti como sus finas manos tocaban mi camisa mire hacia mi derecha y ahi estaba ella, con los ojos cerrados y abrazandome, estire mi brazo derecho y lo pase por su espalda, automaticamente ella se acomodo a mi cuerpo colocando su cabeza en mi pecho y su mano en este tambien. Sonrrei para mi mismo, como era posoble que aun estando dormida ella me buscara? como era que algien como yo podia tenerla?

-en que piensas?- su voz me despejo aquellas preguntas de mi cabeza, la mire y ella aun con los ojos cerrados seguia

-en nada en especial- le respondi antes de darl un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza- solo recordaba viejos tiempos-

-en que viejos tiempos?- pregunto, rei un poco

-acaso te la has dado de reportera hoy?- pregunte divertido, senti como ella se encojia de hombros

-no, solo tengo algo de curiosidad- dijo ella empensando a hacer circulos en mi camisa

-en cuando te conosi- le respondi, ella dejo de hacer circulos en mi camisa

-era una chiquilla que te hacia enojar- dijo ella abrazandome fuertemente

-si- respondi- me hacias enojar con toda tu inseguridad, no soportaba ver como te pisoteaban y como tu te dejabas-

-despues llegaste tu y con esto la pelea entre Karin y yo- dijo ella sin moverse

-no fue mi culpa- reproche- tu entendiste mal el concepto defenderte- ella no respondio, duramos varios minutos asi, en completo silencio y rodeados de obscuridad, despues ella termino rompiendo el silencion con una pregunta que no me esperaba.

-porque has dejado de tocar el piano?- pregunto ella de golpe, sin moverse, yo me tense.

-hmp- no sabia que responder

-no me diras?- pregunto ella levantando un poco el rostro para verme

-era por ti- susurre con los ojos cerrados

-por mi lo dejaste?- pregunto, abri mis ojos y vi su ceño fruncido por mi respuesta

-no- dije sonrriendole- por ti comense a tocarlo- corregi- lo habia dejado cuando mis padres murieron, pero cuando te conosi, las melodias comensaban a salir de mi cabeza y todas eran para ti, cada una de las cansiones- le dije, senti como ella se estremesia al confesarle mi inspiracion

-asi que en fin de cuentas... si es por mi que lo dejaste?- preugnto, yo suspire

-sin musa, no hay inspiracion- le dije, ella no dijo nada mas, simplemente recosot su cabeza sobre mi pecho, yo le acaricie el brazo con mi mano.

Pasamos mas o menos media hora en la misma posicion, no sabia si ella se encontraba dormida o siemplemente hacia lo mismo que yo, disfrutar el momento. Me puse a pensar el porque de su pregunta, tal vez Itachi tenia algo que ver en esto, suspire cansado de pensar en todo ese tema, pero no me lo podia sacar de la cabesa.

Cuando Sakura comenso a hablar entre sueños, supe que se habia quedado dormida, lo sufisiente como para susurrar mi nombre, levante el cobertor y nos cubri a ambos, para despues quedarme dormido junto a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimers:**_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto..._


End file.
